El lado obscuro de Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucré)
by Yusset12
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que nuestros alumnos de Sweet Amoris se graduaron. Cada uno continuó con sus vidas y eligió su camino de manera exitosa. Una serie de desavenencias comienzan a aquejar a los ex-alumnos, quienes deberán regresar a su lugar de origen y unirse para evitar un fatal destino.
1. Sinopsis

Han pasado 7 años desde que nuestros alumnos de Sweet Amoris se graduaron, cada uno continuó con sus vidas y eligió su camino de manera exitosa. Pero solo la eternidad es para siempre y la vida feliz y tranquila que parecían tener será destruida por un sin fin de acontecimientos trágicos que empiezan a ocurrir en Ville Amoris, rompiendo de esta manera con la armonía de los habitantes. Es así como los alumnos se ven obligados a regresar a su lugar de origen donde conocerán a Yue, una nueva citadina de familia acomodada que solo quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde vivir.

Pronto entenderán que las coincidencias no existen y que el destino es inevitable...

"Porque las máscaras no se pueden mantener por siempre"

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, créditos a sus respectivos creadores: Chinomiiko y Beemoove.

La historia secundaria es mí creación y me reservo los derechos.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Canto a los caídos, a los infames, a los muertos.

Recito por aquellos que ya no pueden hablar."

Que emerja el pasado obscuro que todos tenemos en nuestro corazón, adéntrate en tu abismo y reencuéntrate con lo olvidado.

Ambigüedades; día y noche... Luz y obscuridad...y la humanidad.

Cómo la hermosa luna de noviembre que brilla a capricho, ocultándonos su cráter abismal y obscuro... tan negro como tú pasado.

Errabundas almas hipócritas que intentan vivir bajo una doble moral irreal"

Nathaniel no lo podía creer. En ese momento, imploró errar. Olvidó su ego y deseó con toda su alma que los demás tuvieran razón.

Pero era cierto, él había acertado una vez más. Y ahora, era una realidad tangible que solo él podía entender.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Que si ya han visto algo mío, pues no puede faltar...es clásico.

 **Hola, este fue mi primer fic. Está colgado por el foro de dicho juego. Actualmente ya se halla corregido.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, la historia se ubica varios años después de la historia de CDM, aproximadamente uno años.**

 **En esta narración participarán todos los personajes de corazón de melón e incluso inventaré algunos, espero poder incluirlos a todos (alumnos, padres, profesores y la Sucrette), aunque por la cantidad de personajes solo unos pocos podrán tener una participación más activa.  
También lo ambiente en E.U. debido a que es un país más conocido y del que estoy más familiarizada, ya que es mi país vecino y por ende su cultura es más cercana, además por la** **globalización creo que la mayoría encontraran más familiaridad con este escenario que si hubiera puesto mi país.  
Este es un fic de misterio y suspenso, espero que lo encuentren interesante y comenten, si les gusta recomiendenlo y porque no critíquenlo de forma constructiva.**


	3. Introducción

_Introducción:_

Todo inicio tiene un final. Nada es inmortal, la vida es solo un efímero ciclo que conformamos cual ínfimo fragmento.

No importa lo que hayamos hecho al final seremos cenizas olvidadas al viento.  
 _—RECUERDA QUE POLVO ERES Y EN POLVO TE CONVERTIRÁS—_  
Retumbó estentórea en sus tímpanos y mentes una sombría voz.

Un fúnebre sacerdote les indicó a sus súbditos que era momento de despedirse. El ataúd bajó hasta las entrañas de la tierra, para así perderse en aquel abismo del que jamás volvería a emerger esa alma en pena.

—Que Dios lo tenga en su eterna misericordia—emitió respetuosa entonación y un dejo de tristeza— Amén— finalizó el padre.

—Amen— repitió un luctuoso coro.

—Descanse en paz.—

—Así sea— sentenció el sórdido público.

La lápida fue colocada y el vacío rellenado con la tierra madre. La tierra en la que solo estamos de paso y que ahora reclamaba el inaplazable regreso de aquel desdichado.

 _" **Amado esposo, padre, hermano y amigo, que por Dios fue llamado y acogido"** _ , se plasmaba en letras doradas sobre un marfil blanco. Unos dedos delgados y arrugados acariciaron el frío material cual piel humana. Melody abrazó a su madre en un intento por no derrumbarse.

Pero, ¿qué hija no lloraría por la muerte de su amado padre? ¿Cómo ser ahora el barco que siempre las sacaba a flote? Melody no lo sabía, pero más valía descubrirlo para no perder también a su querida madre. La cual destrozada, no paraba de llorar por la muerte de su amado esposo.

En cada lágrima y suspiro regaban aquella tumba con sufrimiento, odio y desesperación. Las dos mujeres se quedaron hincadas en el césped, mientras todos se alejaban y algunos otros las miraban con lástima y dolor. En su mente resonaba aquella fatídica melodía. El retumbar de cada nota musical la hacía estremecer, quería arrancarse de la memoria obscura partitura que no hacía más que avivar su dolor…

 ** _—"Esta es la noche de un sábado, de no importa que mes y de un hombre sentado al piano de no importa que viejo café"—_**

Escuchó Melody cuando llegaba agotada de un turno doble en el hospital. No era inusual encontrar a su padre tocando el piano, él amaba la música, en especial aquella canción.

Desde que era pequeña el señor Petterson enseñó a Melody a tocar el piano. No fue sorpresa que la castaña adquiriera una gracia especial. Tenía un talento nato heredado por su padre y una hermosa voz parecida a la de su madre.

Cada noche se sentaba con su padre a entonar tan bella canción. Lamentablemente ciertos problemas aquejaron su dinámica familiar, que hasta aquella linda rutina se melló.

Aquella formidable letra se convirtió en un himno de deshonra y desilusión. Desde entonces el señor Petterson solo la entonaba cuando estaba triste y muy ebrio, estados que actualmente eran una constante.

Era usual ver al señor Petterson la última semana de noviembre de cada año en tan decadente estado de ánimo, acompañado por niveles de alcohol en la sangre muy por encima de lo recomendable. Los colegas psiquiatras de Melody le habían diagnosticado depresión invernal, no obstante ella sabía que había algo más…

Aunque no era tan difícil soportar la situación los tradicionales 7 días de cada año, esta vez su papá adelantó el proceso varios meses, ocasionando continuos pleitos familiares y un gran trabajo en riesgo.

La compañía para la que laboraba le había otorgado meses de permisos de ausencia. Le habían soportado llegadas en estado alcoholizado e incluso el mismo jefe tuvo la amabilidad y prudencia de regresarlo hasta la puerta de su casa y entregarlo en manos de hija o madre en más de una ocasión.

Sorprendentemente le soportaban desplantes, plantones y desapariciones prolongadas e injustificadas.  
Era un trabajador muy querido. Los altos mandos, compañeros y subordinados le estimaban. Su excelsa productividad y eficiencia lo respaldaban. Pero, al nadie ser indispensable en él competitivo y rudo mundo laboral, era evidente que la empresa no lo esperaría por siempre. Lo anterior se demostraba con las recientes llamadas de su secretaria, quien preocupada informaba del muy probable despido del señor Petterson, los múltiples e—mails y las últimos e insistentes cartas enviadas por correo; con aviso de importante en letras rojizas colocadas delante del sobre bajo el remitente, advertían del venidero despido.

Melody suspiró y entró a su casa, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y dejó su bolsa en la mesita de al lado, en la que había una pequeña nota:

 ** _"Nena, fui de compras. Por favor si logras que salga tu padre dale de cenar, aún no ha probado bocado.  
Te quiere mamá"._**

Arrugó la nota y se dirigió a la cocina. Conforme se acercaba la música se volvía más audible.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tardó en percatarse del acrecentamiento del cansancio y la nostalgia en la voz de su padre.  
Salió de la cocina y cruzó la amplia sala de su casa, se dirigió hasta el extremo que era bloqueado por una amplia y fuerte puerta de madera, la cual golpeó insistente y sistemáticamente con el puño. Esperó, pero no recibió más respuesta que el replicar de una voz ronca y un afinado piano.

 ** _"Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos apestando entre humo y sudor y se agarra a su tabla de náufrago volviendo a su eterna canción"_**

—Papá, ¿Estás bien?— volvió a insistir.

La voz rezumbó más triste y el sonido del piano imitó a su cantor.

 ** _"Toca otra vez viejo perdedor haces que me sienta bien es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel"_**

Un mal presentimiento cruzó por la mente de Melody, quien rápidamente tiró del picaporte, pero este no cedió. La puerta se hallaba cerrada.

—¡Papá!— gritó mientras forcejeaba con violencia — ¡Abre por favor, te lo suplico!

— Un latente peligro impregnaba el ambiente. Melody tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

 _ **"Cada vez que el espejo de la pared le devuelve más joven la piel se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a él. Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas que le recuerdan quién fue el más joven maestro al piano vencido por una mujer"** _

La canción se volvió enloquecedoramente triste, la melodía del piano y la voz de su padre hubieran logrado romper el corazón de hasta el más duro.

 ** _"Ella siempre temió echar raíces que pudieran sus alas cortar y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba y quiso sus fuerzas probar._**  
 ** _No lamenta que dé malos pasos aunque nunca desea su mal. Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano y hay algunos que le han visto llorar"_**

Melody comenzó a estremecerse presa de un temor infundado, cogió su celular dificultosamente e intentó no desmayarse ni perder el control.

El Pi Pi del teléfono se hizo eterno hasta que una voz lo remplazó.

—Hola Mel—

—Nathaniel, por fin… Tienes que venir a mi casa… por favor…— su voz se  
entrecortaba a causa del apremio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó su interlocutor con preocupación.

—Si es mi papá…— musitó.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— el tono de Nathaniel se volvió grave.

—No lo sé, se encerró en el cuarto del piano y no quiere salir— La voz de Melody temblaba.

—¿Pero está bien?—

—Creo que sí, solo ven, por favor— imploró.

—De acuerdo, llego en 20 minutos, solo tranquilízate. Te veo en un rato —

—Gracias— finalizó aliviada y colgó.

 ** _"¡Toca otra vez viejo perdedor haces que me sienta bien es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel!"_**

La voz retumbó tan horriblemente que Melody enloqueció. Pugnaba por abrir la puerta: tiró repetitivamente del picaporte, estampó su cuerpo una y otra vez contra la gran puerta, hasta que el material despidió un crujido. La castaña logró entreabrirla y visualizó distintos obstáculos que impedían que ingresara a la estancia.

Iba a darse a la tarea de quitar los cachivaches, cuando la última estrofa frenó en seco.

 ** _"¡Toca otra vez viejo perdedor haces que me sienta bien es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel!"_**

Fue la última y más desgarradora parte de la canción, seguida de esta una detonación y un retumbar de varias teclas que anunciaron el final de una vida.

* * *

 **Nota:** La canción se llama "Piano man" y es interpretada por Elton John y/o Billy Joel .  
En español es "El hombre del piano" y es interpretada por Yuridia y /o Guillermo Guido


	4. Capítulo I

_CAPÍTULO I: EL CEMENTERIO DE LOS RECUERDOS_

" _El tono de voz de Melody estaba cargado de tanta inquietud que Nathaniel no dudo en conducir precipitadamente hacia su casa. Condujo por la avenida principal a 190/km por hora, para su suerte esa noche la carretera estaba bastante despejada y no dilató más de media hora en llegar a su destino._

 _Nathaniel frenó abruptamente y descendió velozmente de su auto. Frente a la casa de su amiga había una ambulancia y dos patrullas, un policía acordonaba la zona mientras otro intentaba calmar a los vecinos y uno que otro curioso que intentaba filtrarse dentro de la casa._

 _Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago se acercó a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuestas más que:_

— _No pasó nada de gravedad. Puede regresar tranquilamente a su casa—_ _por parte de los recios policías y_ _—No sé—_ _de parte de los aglomerados vecinos quienes neciamente se mantenían expectantes tras la cintilla amarilla._

— _Soy amigo de la propietaria…— le explicó el rubio a uno de los guardias._

— _Lo siento, solo familiares pueden ingresar—interrumpió a sabiendas de lo que Nathaniel buscaba._

— _Soy oficial de policía— informó cuando el policía iba a irse. Impaciente, demandó corroborar su identidad— Yo…—parloteó al darse cuenta que su gafete se encontraba en su hogar._

— _Retírese de favor— indicó con brusquedad el fastidiado oficial._ _De pronto todo se volvió silencio, el bullicio fue sustituido por el motor de una camioneta que lentamente abrió paso entre la multitud._

 _El cantar de los grillos y el helado rugir del viento, ambientaron la incomprensible escena nocturna._

 _De la camioneta bajaron 3 hombres, con talante rígido y mirada impenetrable. Uno de ellos cargó un maletín negro, al mismo tiempo que les indicaba a los otros dos que bajaran una camilla. Con andar firme e imponente se acercaron hacia la incrédula multitud, uno de los policías les abrió paso y el otro levantó la banda amarilla para facilitarles el acceso._

 _Las luces de la patrulla, el radio de los policías, los cuestionamientos de los preocupados testigos no fueron nada comparados con la zozobra que la llegada de aquellos 3 hombres generaron en Nathaniel. Instantáneamente hiló la historia, no hacía falta saber mucho más, pues aquella camioneta pertenecía a la morgue._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aturdido, observó aquella escena como si todo aconteciera en cámara lenta. Sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo se quedó paralizado._

 _Un súbito impulso le hizo correr dentro de la casa, tan rápido que los custodios no le pudieron detener._

— _¡Deténgase!— gritaron tras él, pero el no paró hasta llegar al comedor para ver por sí mismo la catástrofe._

 _La sala estaba acordonada con una cinta amarilla que tenía la leyenda de: "Escena del Crimen: Prohibido el paso". La puerta de la estancia estaba destrozada, por lo que pudo contemplar una sangrienta escena. Un cuerpo yacía ya sobre la camilla, cubierto por una sábana blanca teñida de carmesí._

 _Una comitiva estérilmente vestida con un uniforme blanco, guantes de látex, gorros y cubiertas para los zapatos de quirófano y cubre bocas inspeccionaba hasta el más insignificante recoveco del lugar. Un hombre revisaba el cadáver, mientras una mujer inspeccionaba detalladamente mancha por mancha de aquel sonoro y mudo testigo. Uno más dibujaba una silueta y un último fotografiaba la estancia._

 _Sin poder soportarlo más, Nathaniel desvió la mirada temiendo que bajo aquella sábana se encontrara su mejor amiga. Para alivio suyo, la muchacha se encontraba sentada en una silla llorando. Junto a ella había dos paramédicos, uno le tomaba la presión y el otro le ayudaba a sostener la respiración con auxilio de un tanque de oxígeno. Frente a ella se encontraba un detective, alto y corpulento; el cual intentaba tranquilizarla._

 _El detective se dio vuelta en cuanto se percató de la presencia de del rubio intruso._

— _¡Pero qué demonios hace éste aquí…!—reclamó enérgicamente el detective mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un uniformado que entraba a toda prisa a la habitación._

— _No pude detenerlo, señor— murmuró el joven policía._

 _Sin dar tiempo de concluir la discusión del jefe y el subordinado, Nathaniel corrió a abrazar a Melody quien comenzó llorar descontroladamente. Entre una respiración cortada y lágrimas soltó al aire una serie de palabras inentendibles, a excepción de una que hubiera preferido no escuchar._

— _Mi… Papá— pronunciaron los secos labios de su amiga._

 _Nathaniel descifró todos los acontecimientos. Todo se dilucidó para él. Estrechó con más fuerza a su amiga y dirigió su mirada a la estancia del piano. Observó a los forenses seguir realizando su trabajo y terminó posando su atención en aquel bulto blanco, inerte, en aquel cadáver que ahora ya tenía nombre…"_

* * *

—Nathaniel— le llamó con delicadeza Amber mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro de su abstraído hermano.

Con una compungida sonrisa Nathaniel asintió. Contempló fijamente a sus padres y a su hermana quienes vestían de negro al igual que él y las dos dolidas mujeres.

Nathaniel se acercó a Melody , se sentó en cunclillas y esperó junto a ella. Junto a aquella chica que a pesar de los años seguía con él, en los buenos y malos momentos. Animándolo a seguir y luchar por sus sueños.

Odiaba que una buena familia se hubiese desquebrajado frente a él. Una familia que lo había acogido cuando en la suya no era bienvenido. Aún recordaba como el papá de Melody le había dado asilo después de que le confesase a su padre que esturdía la licenciatura en derecho. Y por si fuera poco, en su gran benevolencia y amor al prójimo, el señor Petterson junto con su esposa se encomendaron de la ardua tarea de convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran elegir su profesión.

— _¡Mi hijo jamás será detective!—_ recordaba decir a su padre una y otra vez.

Aunque terminó accediendo, como buen abogado de hueso colorado, no lo hizo gratis. Impuso una clausula al contrato; Nathaniel tenía que estudiar Medicina Forense.

—¡ _Un Johnson jamás será un subordinado. Si quiere ser detective tendrá que ser el jefe y para eso necesita ir a la universidad!_ —

Médico Forense, Criminólogo, Detective, no importaba. Cualquier rama relacionada con el crimen, Nathaniel la desempeñaría con pasión. Y todo gracias a los Johnson, quienes habían sido como una segunda familia que nunca dudó en apoyarlo ni en abrirle las puertas de su hogar.

Siempre confiaron en él, sobretodo Melody quien desde la preparatoria jamás lo dejó solo. Lo alentaba a levantarse y luchar por sus ideales, le había brindado una amistad sincera y aun después de 10 años lo seguía acompañando.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos bullían en la mente de los presentes. Recuerdos que se iban con el fuerte viento que los azotaba, un viento que congelaba hasta los huesos de los huéspedes cadavéricos del cementerio.

—Es hora de irnos— anunció Nathaniel en un susurro tan débil que fácilmente podía perderse con el viento.

Estiró su brazo y lo ofreció a la castaña, quien con las fuerzas que le quedaban se aferró a él para ponerse en pie. Sus hermosos ojos azules contemplaron aquel mármol frio que ahora era el hogar de su padre. Comprendió que era hora de decir adiós, se giró y observó aquellos ojos miel que siempre le devolvían las fuerzas, pero que en esta ocasión no le devolvieron el calor a su corazón.

El atardecer caía junto con una vida. El viento soplaba fuerte, anunciando un cruel y duro invierno. Las pocas sombras negras se esparcieron, caminando entre el verde césped del cementerio, luchando por no resquebrajarse, por no ser absorbidas por las grisáceas lapidas que les impedían el regreso a un desolado hogar.


	5. Capítulo II: El reencuentro

_Capítulo II:"El reencuentro"  
_

La noche era fría. El invierno se acercaba y con él, un grado más la temperatura descendía. Muchos esperaban las temporadas decembrinas con ansias, mientras que otros rogaban que el invierno no arremetiera sus heladas fauces contra ellos.

En Washington, muchos gozan de una movilizada navidad, regalos y centros comerciales decorados con adornos de ensueño propios de estas fechas. Las casas, apartamentos, hoteles y restaurantes ya preparan con ansias aquellos grandes bufettes y cenas que pronto degustarían millones de familias, amigos, compañeros y conocidos de aquel país.

Aunque por desgracia; hasta una potencia sigue siendo marcada por la pobreza y discriminación. Pese a la evolución cognitiva, cultural, evolutiva, genética, social (se podría mencionar muchos más aspectos), el ser humano no deja de lado estas dos bestias. Y en un país con mucha migración el fenómeno es mayor.

Cuantiosos migrantes de todo el mundo llegan de forma ilegal a E.U., sorteando y sufriendo muchos peligros y penurias, todo ello para lograr un sueño; el famoso "sueño Americano" que algunas veces transmuta en la pesadilla Americana.

Kim era Paramédico, su cuerpo Atlético le facilitaba tareas de rescate, podía controlar perfectamente la adrenalina que día a día vivía en su trabajo. Había participado en misiones de rescate de la OMS y hasta en brigadas de prevención y evacuación de desastres naturales y biológicos.

No le importaba ponerse en riesgo con tal de poder rescatar una vida, definitivamente amaba su trabajo y aunque no siempre lograra salvar a todos, el hecho de evitar un deceso era el mayor milagro que ella podía recibir, sin embargo le molestaba lo negligente que podía llegar a ser el servicio de salud. Le horrorizaba ver inviernos crudos y gente muriendo por hipotermia en las calles. No entendía como muchos hombres y mujeres dejaban un cálido hogar por una cruda realidad. Le parecía absurdo que todo eso pasara por un simple y llano papel.

Kim no era una chica que se quedara de brazos cruzados. Tenía un historial laboral impecable, había hecho buenos amigos en el sector salud. Era conocida desde la sala de urgencias hasta la burocracia, no había quien por lo menos no hubiera escuchado de ella.

Usualmente no se aprovecharía de su estatus ni contactos, pero la idea que tenía le había rondado durante mucho tiempo la cabeza y sabía que para llevarla a la práctica necesitaría ayuda.

Después de hablar con sus superiores y convencerlos de llevar su proyecto acabo, se encontró con que el capital que podían designar era insuficiente. Pero, lo anterior ella ya lo tenía previsto, así que prosiguió con la segunda etapa: convencer a Dajan el cual se había convertido en unos de los más cotizados basquetbolistas de la NBA y por ende, marcas cotizadas y reconocidas lo patrocinaban. Sabía que los publicista harían lo que fuera por él:

 _ **— ¿Refugios? —meditó Dajan.**_

 _ **—El invierno será duro y existen personas que no tendrán recursos para soportar esta época. Muchos migrantes no solo se enfrentan a una dura travesía, si no que llegan a una tierra en donde no tienen nada. Incontables familias de escasos recursos se encontrarán en peligro en estas heladas y bueno, las personas en situación de calle podrían morir de hipotermia— expresaba con ahínco la morena.**_

 _ **—Sí que es un gran problema— el semblante de Dajan era reflexivo—¿y los refugios que se abren en invierno? —**_

 _ **—Son insuficientes. Además la mortalidad por enfermedades respiratorias aumenta más  
del 50%, sobre todo en este sector poblacional, donde los niños son los más afectados — Sus ojos verdes le reflejaban tenacidad.**_

 _ **—¡Hecho! —El basquetbolista golpeó con el puño la mesa— Te apoyo— una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro— además, puedo convencer a mis compañeros para que se solidaricen—**_

 _ **—¿De verdad? — cuestionó con incredulidad y una pizca de alegría— No quiero causarte problemas. Suficiente es con lidiar con los amargados empresarios—**_

 _ **— ¿Problemas? Como si no quisieran deducir impuestos—rió— además a muchos amigos le conviene tapar cierta "fama" que se han hecho y, esta es una buena forma de hacerlo—**_

 _ **—Gracias— Cogió con agradecimiento sus manos, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ambos desviaron sus miradas avergonzadas.**_

La tercera etapa consistió en asaltar a los burócratas y convencerles de destinar presupuesto.

Definitivamente no hubiera podido lograrlo aquello sin Peggy, quien no solo los acosó por meses, sino que además les dio "incentivos" para que su respuesta fuera rápida.

 _ **—¿Cómo conseguiste que el alcalde accediera a dar el presupuesto?— le interrogó Kim cuando el permiso y aceptación del proyecto estuvo en sus manos.**_

 _ **Leyó incrédula la jugosa cantidad numérica que plasmaban en el blanco papel y que había puesto en negrita para que se distinguiese de entre el resto del escrito.**_

 _ **—Bueno, al principio no quería...— Peggy sonrió con malicia— pero cuando vio la foto que estaba en mis manos cambio de idea—**_

 _ **—¿Qué foto?—**_

 _ **—Esta— indicó, al tiempo que le mostraba su tablet— al parecer, el alcalde tenía una "amiga "muy cariñosa. —**_

 _ **—¿Cómo la conseguiste?— Kim abrió desmesuradamente sus verdosos ojos, que expectantes miraban la explícita y candente escena de un vejete y una voluptuosa joven.**_

 _ **—Créeme, no quieres saber— Peggy negó con la cabeza. Su mirada azulada se tornó perversa.**_

Kim en la vida se hubiera imaginado que aquella reportera que tenía enfrente se convertiría en su mejor amiga y, mucho menos que evolucionara a tal magnitud.

En cierto punto de su carrera periodística escolar adolescente, cambió. Olvidó los chismes escolares por asuntos más serios. Era increíble, que aquella chica ambiciosa dejara de anteponer su prestigio por las personas. Llegó un punto en que le dio un mayor sentido a su ocupación.

Cambió el lema "Vender" por "informar". Simplemente si una noticia dañaba a terceros, era falsa, dudosa o poco informativa, la desechaba.

Después de que Peggy se graduara del Sweet Amorries, ingresó a la carrera de periodismo, en donde se graduó con honores. Posteriormente, logró colocarse en una de las más vendidas revistas del chismes del País, aunque esto último no la satisfacía. Ella quería peces más gordos, no simples tonterías que no tenían relevancia en la vida de las personas.

Pronto logró laborar trabajar en uno de los periódicos más serios y reconocidos del país. Fue ahí cuando su carrera despegó. Peggy descubrió que en las campañas electorales existían muchas inconsistencias presupuestales. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que uno de los candidatos favoritos estaba desviando recursos. Aquella noticia la posicionó como una de las principales columnistas y desató un gran escándalo político. Desde aquel día, la reportera se convirtió en la principal pesadilla de empresarios, políticos, burócratas corruptos y abusivos.

Nunca hubiera pasado por la cabeza de Kim que Peggy y Dajan se convirtieran en unas personas tan allegadas a ella. Solo en una realidad alterna habría conjeturado que se convirtieran en tan grandes personas...

—Kim— una voz chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos— sonríe— un destello perturbó su vista.

—¿Pero?... ¡Peggy deja de grabarme que estoy trabajando!— señaló molesta una enorme y pesada cámara, que sorprendentemente era cargada por un hombre que apenas pasaba el 1.50 de estatuara.

—Necesito tomas de todo el evento, entrevistas de los personajes principales...— Peggy señalaba un dedo de su mano por cada deber que debía realizar.

—Entonces ve a molestar a Dajan y su manada— bufó amenazante la morena.

—¿Cuál de los dos? ¿A los musculosos sexys o a los dólares andantes?— Peggy apuntó divertida la opulenta y esparcida comitiva que gustosa se pavonea delante de los reflectores.

—A quien quieras y gustes— ordenó— Pero lejos de mí— finalizó tajante.

—¿No creo que te guste que moleste a Dajan?— le miró con su azulada y pícara mirada. Acercó su micrófono a Kim quien al acto enrojeció a pesar del frío que hacía.

—Yo no sé de qué hablas— bufó fastidia— Solo sé, que si no te vas... le quitaré la cámara al enano que llevas por ayudante— señaló al camarógrafo de Peggy, quien no dudo en obedecer la flagrante amenaza.

Kim cogió una columna de sábanas y cobijas e ingresó al refugio, Peggy hizo una seña a su compañero quien bajó la cámara para poder ayudar e imitar la laboriosidad de la paramédico.

Dajan y su equipo entraban y salían con cajas llenas de provisiones, por su parte los representantes se jactaban ante la prensa, recalcando la importancia de la caridad y ayuda al prójimo.  
Un distinguido grupo de hombres y mujeres con batas impecablemente blancas, cofias y uniformes blancos, revisaban a las personas que llegaban. Las ambulancias arribaban con personas que oportunamente eran alojadas.  
Kim contempló con satisfacción el rostro cálido de cada una de los acogidos, Peggy admiró con ternura el trabajo de su amiga y entendió que aquella exclusiva no era nada ante la calidez que le otorgaba haber podido ayudar a tanta gente. Por su parte Dajan se enorgulleció de que muchos de sus compañeros hubiesen dejado de lado aunque fuese por ese instante su banalidad.

La noche fue exitosa, el donativo monetario fue basto sin mencionar el de suministros, el reclutamiento de voluntarios fue todo un éxito al punto que las vacantes se volvieron insuficientes. Definitivamente Dajan y Peggy habían hecho un gran trabajo publicitario.

Los días pasaron, se acordó que siempre que se viera a alguien con precario estado, cualquier ambulancia o patrulla debía llevarlo al refugio más cercano.

Inclusive se creó un número especial para que la población en general reportara o pidiera ayuda para alguien que la necesitara.

Era de noche, faltaban poco menos de 10 minutos para que Kim empezara su turno. Se encontraba en los vestuarios, ya casi estaba lista solo restaba abrochar sus botas.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una chica entró a toda velocidad, abrió un casillero, se desvistió tan rápidamente que la ropa le cayó encima a Kim.

—¡Samanta!— le gritó para advertirle de su presencia.

—¿Kim?, discúlpame, no me di cuenta que había alguien— se excusó la chica sonrojada, mientras le quitaba su ramera de la cabeza.

—No te preocupes— La disculpó la morena— Llegas tarde— informó.

Instantáneamente se sonrojaron, Samanta en su premura no se percató de su semidesnudez, Kim se giró rápidamente mientras la otra se vestía a velocidad luz.

—Lo siento nuevamente—

—No te preocupes, siempre me sucede. Soy tan sexy que todos y todas en cuanto me ven se desvisten— ambas chicas rieron.

—No quiero llegar tarde en mis primeros días— comentó Samanta una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Lo sé, vamos te ayudo— Kim procedió a doblar la ropa de la atrasada chica.

Ambas se dirigieron a un amplio pasillo en donde se encontraron con Cristian, un antiguo compañero de Kim, que neciamente insistía en coquetear e invitar a salir a la nueva integrante.

Desde que la conoció hacía más de un mes, había quedado flechado. Los rechazos constantes, causaban graciosas escenas que por lo general era entretenido observar. La insistencia de uno y la renuencia de la otra, se estaban volviendo un clásico.

—Nos toca brigada— informó mientras jugaba con las llaves de la ambulancia —Apresúrense, el jefe está de mal humor— advirtió el enamorado.

La noche fue apacible. Pasaban ya las 3 de la mañana mientras recorrían kilómetros de la ciudad, se entretenían hablando de cotidianidades laborales y familiares.

—Vaya la noche está traquil...— señaló Samanta

—Calla— la interrumpió rápidamente Cristian –¡Lo dijo Kim!— miró asustado, mientras Samanta se desconcertaba por lo ilógico de la reacción.

—Pero ¿Qué dije?, solo dije que...—

—No lo digas— Volvió a interrumpir Cristian — Es de mala suerte—

—¿Estás loco?¿Qué es de mala suerte?¿Te metiste morfina?¿Cuántas dosis te metiste? ¡Kim quítalo del volante!— gritó alarmada la caucásica mientras revisaba el medicamento de la unidad y lo comparaba con el inventario.

—Jajá— Rió con sarcasmo el aludido— que graciosa— finalizó con la misma connotación.

Kim se retorcía por las estruendosas y exageradas carcajadas que emitía debido a la no tan graciosa escena. Ambos compañeros le miraban extrañados. No comprendían que aquella absurda situación fuera tan simpática para ella.

 _ **"Tal vez la trasnochada la afectó",**_ coincidían en pensamiento sin saberlo los dos involucrados.

Una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento prosiguió a explicarle a Samanta.

—Es una superstición. Se supone que es de mala suerte decir en sala de urgencias que una noche es tranquila, ya que en ese momento el caos impera—

—No es superstición— refutó Cristian.

—Si lo es— Acotó Samanta triunfal— lo acaba de decir Kim y además dijo: URGENCIAS— recalcó el sitio— y nosotros no estamos en urgencias, estamos en la calle— indicó.

—No, pero si atendemos urgencias o por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo— protestó el joven con renuencia a dejar de lado tal superstición.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que por lo menos en el hospital las pocas veces que hemos escuchado esa oración la noche se vuelve pesada y la sala se satura— intervino Kim, dispuesta a frenar la sosa disputa— No importa si es doctor o enfermero, paramédico o de intendencia, siempre sucede— añadió sin darle demasiada importancia a la improbable veracidad o falsedad al asunto y encogió de hombros.

—Es coincidencia— emitió harta la escéptica mujer.

— Samanta, ni los enfermos ni los accidentes no son coincidencia— refutó flagrante Cristian, dispuesto a probar su dicho.

—Una frase, no causa accidentes— objetó su enamorada.

Kim volteó los ojos en blanco, se encogió de hombros a la par que escuchaba los alardes de cada uno, hasta que un pitido los interrumpió y rápidamente todos acallaron. Kim se apresuró a tomar la radio.

—Unidad 202 responda— se escuchó una masculina voz en el radio de la ambulancia.

—Aquí unidad 202— anunció Kim por el comunicador.

—Accidente en el Parque Washington en la entrada principal. Hay una mujer aparentemente inconsciente—

—Enterada— finalizó la morena.

—¿Lo ves?, no es superstición. Ahora me debes un café— dijo con seriedad el chofer y redirigió la ruta.  
Cristian activó la sirena y aceleró, llegaron rápidamente al lugar, bajaron una camilla pero una serie de escalones los detuvo.

—Cierto— masculló Samanta con frustración— la entrada principal. No podremos bajar con toda la camilla— señaló los escalones— Cristian baja con Kim yo me quedo aquí, supongo que será más rápido si la suben en brazos—

Para cuando Samanta terminó de hablar, Kim ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Su compañero le dio alcance rápidamente, un joven policía ya los esperaba al lado de la accidentada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó Cristian al policía mientras analizaba la situación y realizaba las maniobras pertinentes.

—Una mujer de unos 60 años nos detuvo a mitad de la avenida, casi la atropella mi compañero, estaba muy asustada, pensaba que la chica estaba muerta—

—¿Dónde está la señora?— Kim la buscó con la mirada.

— Está dentro de la patrulla, hace mucho frío para que esperara aquí. Es una indigente, la llevaremos al refugio después de que declare—

—Samanta— llamó Kim por radio— Revisa a la señora que está en la patrulla y ve si está bien— ordenó.

—Enterada— respondió su compañera y al acto obedeció.  
Una chamarra negra cubría a la joven, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, definitivamente ya estaban bajo cero.

—No teníamos con que cubrirla y no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, le tomé el pulso y estaba helada. No tenía otra cosa con que cubrirla— explicó el uniformado que apenas pasaba los veinte años.

—Fue muy oportuno, ya presenta hipotermia—Aprobó Cristian para alivio del recién ingresado a la policía —Kim, su ritmo cardíaco es lento...—

—Presenta contusión en la cabeza, muñeca desguinzada, hematomas en brazos y piernas, tal vez haya fracturas— anunció la morena a su colega — ¿Encontró alguna identificación?— se giró al uniformado.

—No, al parecer fue un robo. Creo que la empujaron por las escaleras.— dilucidó la obviedad el nervioso joven.

—No tiene más de 25 años— notó Cristian.—No tenemos opción, debemos subirla en la camilla, puede tener fractura en la columna vertebral—

—Entonces démonos prisa —Dictaminó Kim.

Rápidamente sujetaron los brazos y piernas de la convaleciente a la camilla. Subieron vertiginosamente la escalonada cuesta, ayudados por el uniformado.

Samanta abrió las puertas de la ambulancia para abrirles paso, Kim le comunicó el diagnóstico al mismo tiempo que cubría a la joven con varias frazadas, para que recuperara calor.

—Sujétense— Advirtió Cristian mientras pisaba el acelerador

—¿Y la señora?—

—Solo fue una leve hipoglucemia(3) por la impresión. Le di una manta y tu refresco Cristian. Disculpa el atrevimiento, no vi otra cosa y yo no traía nada—

—No te preocupes, hiciste bien— ignoró la acción confesada y retomó la total atención al camino.

—Apresúrate Cristian no se ve bien— presionó Samanta.  
Kim iba a reacomodar el collarín que le habían puesto momentos antes, cuando se percató de algo. Aquella desconocida en realidad no lo era. Palideció un poco y miró sorprendida a Samanta .

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó preocupada su colega.

—Conozco a esta chica— reveló.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— preguntaron intrigados sus camaradas.

—Es una antigua compañera de la preparatoria, no la veo desde que me gradué, por eso no la reconocí de inmediato—

—¿Cómo se llama?— le miró interrogante Samanta.

—Se llama Carla—


	6. Capítulo III: Resilencia

**_CAPÍTULO III: RESILIENCIA_**

 ** _"La resiliencia es la capacidad de las personas de sobreponerse a períodos de dolor emocional y situaciones adversas._** _ **  
**_ ** _Esta nos permite afrontar la adversidad y lograr adaptarnos adecuadamente a las tragedias, los traumas, las amenazas o el estrés severo."_**

Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida necesitaremos poner aprueba esta capacidad. No hay excepciones, la vida es así. Un continuo campo de batalla, que en ocasiones considero se ensaña más con algunos.

Sí alguien sabe dolor somos los bailarines. No importa que tan hábil o bueno seas, esta es una variable continua. Diariamente luchamos con adversas críticas, lesiones, rupturas, desilusiones, pérdidas, desconexiones. El dolor es el pan de nuestro día.

A veces, me miro al espejo y solo veo unas piernas que deben estirar mejor, unos brazos que deberían lucir más estéticos, unas caderas que tienen que girar y un rostro que debe expresar más.

Desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de sentirme como una sola persona, aprendí que soy un complemento de una coreografía, soy una serie de pasos, soy una maquina divida en secciones perfectas. Una máquina perfecta que no debe fallar. Soy una máquina que debe seguir girando, que no se puede detener…

—Battement Dégagé(1) — la mirada de la señorita Leroy era severa —Battement Fondú(2)— su cautivante altivez, su estilizada figura que no perdía a pesar del paso de los años y sus finas facciones que eran resaltadas por una hermosa piel de porcelana no hacían más que causar admiración por tan inquisidor verdugo.

Se acercaban las festividades de fin de año y como siempre la compañía se encargaba de producir obras que condecoraran tales fechas. Pero, esta vez sería un poco diferente., ya que algunos bailarines y bailarinas dejaban el elenco; lesiones, jubilaciones, embarazos y más, nos abrían cuantiosas vacantes. Por si fuese poco, como incentivo extra, esta sería una gira a nivel internacional.

El comité había decidido que se necesitaban caras renovadas. Esto serviría como filtro para poder elegir al nuevo elenco, entre los cuales destacaba el puesto de Prima Ballerina y bailarín principal.

La presión era latente y los ensayos arduos. Perdí un poco el equilibrio y me aferré a la barra, esperando que la señorita Leroy no se percatara de mi desliz. Miré el espejo que tenía al lado mío y contemplé el reflejo de las 29 bailarinas que se encontraban conmigo en aquel gran estudio rodeado de ingentes espejos.

Detuve mi escrutar en una de ellas. Su nombre era Silvia y era la favorita. Tenía la fisionomía perfecta, ello le facilitaba realizar los pasos y poses más complejos de una manera perfectamente estética, que podía maravillar hasta al crítico más exigente. Poseía una hermosa y rosada piel blanca, sus ojos eran expresivos, grandes de color azul. Tenía la estatura perfecta y el peso ideal. Su cabello era sedoso de color rubio, largo y rizado que no hacía más que resaltar un rostro delicado y dulce.

La observé con odio y rabia. No era justo que ella poseyera ese encanto natural para el ballet, mientras que yo tenía que dar todo y aun así ser insuficiente. No había ganado nada, nunca ganaba.

Mi pequeña estatura y por ende piernas cortas, hicieron que casi quedara fuera del cuerpo nacional de Ballet. No importó que fuera una de las mejores, porque Silvia la número uno.

Regresé la mirada y la fijé en la chica número 30. Observé su semblante cansado, tal vez por exceso de entrenamiento, una dieta estricta y carente de ciertos grupos alimenticios o, por el simple capricho de la naturaleza de mezclar los peores genes de su herencia. Así es, comparándome con  
Silvia yo era un adefesio.

—¡Carla! ¿Algún problema? — la señorita Leroy interrumpió mi abstracción.

—No — espeté y reanudé mi concentración.

—Entonces, hazme el favor concentrarte en lo que haces — me reservé a asentir y despejé de mi mente aquellos pensamientos.

Los ensayos terminaron alrededor de las 7:00 pm me dirigí a un estudio más pequeño a continuar practicando y finalizar con un poco de cardio en el gimnasio.

Una ducha rápida fue el final de mi rutina. Salí de los vestuarios. Cogí mi celular para apreciar la hora:

—Cuarto para las diez— susurré con desgana. Estaba muerta.  
El instituto estaba prácticamente vacío. La enorme luna decembrina filtraba su fulgor por los enormes ventanales del corredor. Me dirigí al pasillo central cuando escuché un suave y delicado llamado.

—Carla — Violetta se hallaba sentada en una escalinata que delimitaba el medio del corredor. Su violáceo y cándido mirar y su teñido cabello púrpura no cambiaban con el paso de los años. La ternura que despedía era la misma que cuando le conocí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Te dije que ensayaría hasta tarde —reproché.

—Lo sé, pero hoy estuve muy inspirada y me quedé hasta tarde pintando —sonrió puerilmente.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando? — caminé hasta ella y le devolví el gesto. Era la única persona que podía apaciguar mi temperamento.

—No— Meneó su cabeza de un lado al otro, en gesto que buscaba restarle importancia al asunto— Terminé hace media hora y pregunté por ti. Un compañero tuyo me dijo que estabas aquí — Agregó.

— Ya veo ¿no crees que es algo tarde?— le mostré mi celular.

—Sí, y…—su expresión se tornó severa— ¿No crees lo mismo? —

—Tengo que ensayar, las audiciones son en poco tiempo — comencé a explicar, pero Violetta me interrumpió.

—Pero… ya no sales, no te alimentas bien y no descansas— expuso con preocupación.

—Es mentira. No reconoces mi labor y arrogas las exigencias que mi trabajo amerita — Mi voz denotaba desagrado y mi mirar se endureció.

—Alan nos invitó al bar de la esquina — Violetta cambió la conversación. Esa temática siempre terminaba en fuertes altercados. —¿Por qué no vamos? — suspiró resignada.

—Alan ¿Te invito a salir? — cuestioné. Intenté disimular mi disgusto.

—Sí y también a otros compañeros de mi clase—Explicó con entusiasmo— la verdad es que es amigo de una compañera a la que le hablo— Me sentí apenada por mi mal pensar— además vendrán varios compañeros tuyos también — agregó animada.

No pude negarme, y aunque me desagradaba la idea de socializar, la timidez de Violetta seguía siendo tan acentuada, que no le permitiría asistir sola. Pese a los años transcurridos, Violetta no podía dejar de lado su inseguridad.

Si bien ya no era tan callada, aún le costaba lidiar con gente desconocida.

Nos volvimos muy buenas amigas en el instituto, descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común. Ambas amábamos las artes, ella era una brillante pintura y escultora, mientras que mi pasión era el ballet. Una hablaba con lienzos y la otra con su cuerpo.

Después de que nos graduamos, ingresamos a la academia de artes y rentamos un apartamento juntas en Washington. De esta manera nuestros padres se sentían más seguros, ya que una cuidaba de la otra.

Nuestros progenitores habían hecho una muy cercana amistad. Ello sosegó la angustia que le generó el desprendimiento al padre de Violetta, cuando esta partió de su hogar. Como padre soltero, Violetta era su más grande tesoro y de la misma forma lo era él para ella. Ambos se sintieron más tranquilos cuando tuvieron que separarse, puesto que ninguno estaría solo.

Salimos del plantel en dirección al bar. Todavía transitaba mucha gente por las calles. En la ciudad, la noche es larga. Regresar tarde a casa no es un inconveniente.

—¿En qué piensas Carla? — me interrogó Violetta, interrumpiendo nuestro sigiloso andar.

—En mí solo — expliqué.

—¿Cómo va? —

—Creo que bien — un atisbo de preocupación se manifestó, suceso del cual Violetta se percató. Estaba por abordarlo cuando una voz nos interrumpió. Eran dos compañeros de Violetta que, al parecer nos habían estado esperando.

—Pensamos que no irían, así que vinimos a buscarlas — explicó uno de ellos a la par que se acercaban.

—Gracias— Violetta sonrió tímidamente— Carla, te presento a Jacob y Saúl —

—Hola — saludé por mera educación.

Jacob era el pretendiente de Violetta desde hacía casi un año. Siempre buscaba cualquier ínfima oportunidad para estar con ella o insulso pretexto para hablarle.

—Scarlett me dijo que... te había invitado y como no llegabas... decidí venir a buscarte — balbuceó, al mismo tiempo se rascaba la nuca con torpeza. **_"¡Por Dios!¿Cómo es posible ser tan lerdo?"_** Comenzaba a impacientarme.

—Perdona, mi amiga tuvo ensayo hasta muy tarde—Violetta se disculpó en un susurro— hace poco que término — finalizó en tono casi inaudible.

—¿Estás en el cuerpo de Ballet con un chico llamado Alan? — preguntó Saúl, en un absurdo intento por unirnos a la conversación.

—Sí — respondí con obvio desinterés.

—¿No es algo tarde para que sigas aquí? Ellos terminaron de ensayar hace horas — Saúl me escudriñó.

—No — espeté cortante.

—Valla, pero Bailar no es difícil — declaró Jacob, ganándose un gesto repulsivo de mi parte — Mira lo que puedo hacer sin ensayar todo el día —insistió ufanamente.

Se paró en "puntas" e intentó girar, dio unas torpes vueltas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio, provocando que volara hasta unos botes de basura. Todos comenzaron a reír. Por mi parte permanecí impasible con una ceja arqueada.

—Si el Ballet fuera tan fácil, cualquier simio retrógrado podría practicarlo— respondí petulante— ¿Nos vamos?—

El camino fue corto, Jacob no dejaba de coquetear con Violetta, mientras que ella simplemente se remitía a contestar palabras monosilábicas al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba roja. Saúl reía Divertido y yo evaluaba la situación.

El bar estaba levemente aglomerado. En el fondo se encontraban nuestros compañeros riendo y bebiendo. Nos acercamos a ellos.

—Carla, viniste — sonrió Silvia — pensamos que querrías descansar. Te has quedado hasta muy tarde — dijo con una sonrisa genuina y llena cordialidad.

Asentí con la cabeza. Silvia siempre había intentado llevarse bien conmigo, pero simplemente yo no toleraba su presencia. Le encontraba un parecido a una antigua compañera de colegio: Amber.

Amber era la típica chica popular bonita. El cliché estereotipado de rubia protagonista. Me había opacado y pisoteado. No había importado cuanto me esforzara, nunca nadie me veía. Mientras que ella solo con pestañear obtenía lo que quería. Sabía que era una modelo muy cotizada y que incluso estaba buscando debutar en el espectáculo. Su mero recuerdo me enervaba.

 ** _"Lo que hace una cara bonita"_** pensé. En definitiva, sí en algo se diferenciaba Silvia de Amber es que esta última era menos engreída y no carecía de empatía.

Tomé asiento con Violetta a mi costado. Un mesero se acercó.

—¿Algo de beber? — era un chico apuesto, que por obviedad no dejaba de ver a Silvia.

—Agua mineral — chasqueé para regresar su atención y elevé mi tono malhumorada al no ser atendida por el mesero flechado. El joven apenado se apresuró a escribir en su pequeña libreta.

—¿Y usted señorita? — se dirigió a Violetta

—Lo mismo— pidió tímidamente—Gracias —

El mesero se retiró, Alan se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Era notorio que ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Carla ¿Solo eso vas a pedir?, vamos la casa invita —sacó ostentosamente una cartera y mostró su tarjeta Golden de crédito ilimitado.

—La casa o tu hermana— señalé. Deseaba que se alejara.

—Relájate— sonrió— Algo en las Rocas, Wiski, Medias de seda, Champaña o lo más fino de la carta…— parloteaba.

—Mañana hay ensayo — le interrumpí sin disimular mi fastidio.

—Claro que no— alargó la última vocal. El alcohol ya había mermado su lengua— El corporativo y los coreógrafos estarán arreglando el evento navideño —

—Yo sí ensayo — Enfaticé y me regocijé ante su falta de compromiso.

—Vamos relájate un poco — pidió con exageradas carcajadas.

—No tengo ganas de perder mis neuronas por un mal hábito impuesto por la sociedad. Yo si las considero necesarias — negué nuevamente.

—No sé si ofenderme o reírme— me palmeó con calidez para mi sorpresa— ¡Hey! ¿Violetta verdad?, tú no seguirás los aburridos consejos de Carla — finalizó con tono retador—¿o sí? —

—Sí, prefiero hacerlo. Gracias de todas manera— sonrió con amabilidad. Me miró, suspiré y me relajé.

Alan se despidió con infantiles carcajadas: **_"Su comportamiento es impropio ¿No piensa madurar?"_** , le miré de pies a cabeza con semblante asombrado por su negligente comportamiento: **_"Solo espero que no maneje":_** pese a todo, me seguía preocupando su bienestar.

La noche transcurrió. La tensión y el cansancio me invadieron. Bailé algunas piezas musicales de moda, pero mi mente no se despejó.

—Carla ¿estás bien?— preguntó Violetta con preocupación. No le podía ocultar las cosas a ella.

—No— negué con derrota— hubo evaluación y no me fue bien —

—¿Qué lugar obtuviste? — se adelantó a mi explicación y posó uno de sus brazos en mis caídos hombros.

—El séptimo —

—Vamos, no es tan mal lugar, son muchos bailarines — intentó animarme.

—Pero solo hay 6 vacantes en el elenco — expliqué con tristeza.

—Pero no es decisivo. Aún no hacen audiciones. Aún no deciden —

—Pero indirectamente repercute— suspiré— creo que prefiero regresar a casa. —

—Vamos solo hay que quedarnos un poco más. Necesitas despejarte… —

Di un vistazo a mi celular, pasaba de media noche. Lancé una mirada suplicante al tierno rostro de Violetta.

Sin saber porque, redirigí mi vista a cierta indeseable pareja: Alan y Silvia se habían besado de forma pasional.  
Llevaba años sintiendo algo por él. Me gustaba desde que iba en el colegio.

Lo conocí en una obra escolar en la que participé. Él no pertenecía a mi instituto. Había asistido para ver el trabajo decorativo que su hermana había hecho en los escenarios con la Guía y dirección de Violetta. Poco después se transfirió a mi academia de danza contemporánea y clásica, en donde todas las tardes estudiaba. Quedé flechada y estúpidamente liada de él, quien solo me consideró "una buena compañera".

Cuando me gradué del Sweet Amories y de la academia local de danza, creí que jamás le vería. Pero para mí desdicha me reencontré con él en la academia nacional de danza. Siempre me había gustado aunque él jamás se percató de ello. Nunca fue recíproco.

Violetta dirigió su mirada hacia donde la mía, abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Vámonos — concluyó y me cogió la mano.

—No, quédate. Está bien— expresé con actuada serenidad— ¿Te gusta Jacob?— añadí para su sorpresa.

—No lo sé…— agachó la mirada— me gustaría terminar de saberlo —

—¡Tú! — Señalé al pretendiente— Jacob ¿puedes llevar a Violetta a casa? — le grité. De otra manera la estruendosa música hubiera contenido mi mensaje.

—Sí— sonrió bobamente.

—Vivimos cerca, no te llevará más de 10 minutos en taxi — informé y recogí mi bolso.

—Tengo auto. No te agobies, llevaré a otros amigos, pero la dejaré a ella primero — asentí con cordialidad.

—No Carla, me voy contigo — Violetta se dispuso a tomar sus cosas pero la frené.

—Está bien—sonreí fingidamente— tú regresa con cuidado —

—¿Te vas sola?, deja que las lleve...— se acercó Jacob al ver la indecisión de Violetta.

Sin permitirle terminar, me giré y caminé a la salida. Un vibrar interrumpió mis pensamientos; busqué mi teléfono en mi bolsa.

— "papá" — colgué y apagué el teléfono. Quería pensar.

Un taxista me ofreció servicio. Lo rechacé, me apetecía caminar. En algún momento pasé por un callejón vacío. La idea de pensar al aire libre ya no me parecía tan ideal. Comenzaba a sentirme observada.

—Estás paranoica Carla — me dije para tranquilizarme.

Intuitivamente miré hacia atrás. Dilucidé una silueta esconderse tras la esquina del callejón que acababa de pasar. Inhalé una bocanada de aire frío y apresuré mi andar. Apenas hube caminado unos cuantos metros, cuando escuché pasos acercándose. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a correr, pero ese alguien lo hizo también.

Corrí varias calles, hasta la entrada de un parque que era precedida por unos 30 escalones divididos por un largo descanso. Me detuve bruscamente, apenas había tenido tiempo de sostenerme del pasamanos.

Me disponía a bajar rápidamente, pero mi intento fue frustrado en el primer peldaño. Alguien aprensó mi brazo con una violenta fuerza y me hizo girar al mismo tiempo que magullaba mi piel. Lamentablemente mi tobillo no rotó al son de mi cuerpo. Sentí un fuerte dolor que aumentó con un fuerte pisotón, lancé un alarido que escondió el crujir de mi hueso.

No tuve tiempo de nada más. Aquella silueta me empujó escaleras abajo.

Lo segundos se volvieron eternos, sentí un fuerte impacto contra el frío asfalto. Abrí mis ojos y observé como aquella sombra se hacía cada vez más grande con cada escalón que bajaba, mientras que su nitidez se perdía. Se acercó a paso cauto hasta que terminó a mi lado y todo se volvió negro...

—Carla— susurró Violetta —¿Estas bien?— posó su mano sobre mi hombro

—Estoy bien— volví mi mirada al frente para escuchar aquella conferencia, con aquella tanatologa, en aquel hospital al que estaba encadenada.

—Lo que quiero decir es... — puntualizó la psicóloga — …que ser resiliente no significa no sentir malestar, dolor emocional o dificultad ante las adversidades. Como la muerte de un ser querido, una enfermedad grave, la pérdida del trabajo, problemas…" —

—O, la a pérdida de un sueño— contemplé mi férula.

A aquella persona no le bastó con llevarse mis pertenencias. Tuvo que ensañarse y fracturarme el tobillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso solo yo tenía que pagar por mis pecados?.

Me frustraba el diagnóstico médico negativo. Si esto continuaba así, podría perder más que las audiciones. El poder bailar estaba en hacke. Mi sueño, mi vida se iban por la borda y una mediocre conferencia psicológica no iba a remediar eso.

Miré mi pie enyesado, aún estaba amoratado e hinchado. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, alcé mi rostro al techo y suspiré. Intenté extinguir todo el dolor que sentía.

" ** _Soy una máquina, que no se detiene y no siente"_**


	7. Capítulo IV: Destinos Cruzados

_Capitulo IV_

 _Destinos cruzados._

Por fin se había despertado. El albor ya se filtraba por las ventanas y advertía el medio día.

El cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, desde hacía un mes que no tenía un sueño reparador. Dormía exageradamente y no descansaba.

Había tenido pesadillas esa noche. En realidad tenía pesadillas todas las noches, pero esta había superado su horridez.

El temor la aquejaba. El ver a su mamá dormida a su lado la reconfortaba. Estrujó su almohada en su regazo y visualizó el aposento. Aquel lugar le seguía pareciendo extraño.

No podía creer que viviera en el apartamento de Amber.

Insólitamente la rubia y su hermano, habían insistido en que vivieran allí por un tiempo. Por lo menos en lo que limpiaban la casa.

Aunque le sorprendía que la ofertante fuera Amber, tampoco lo dudó mucho. Le aterraba regresar al lugar donde su padre se había suicidado.

El apartamento era espacioso y cómodo, de paredes impecablemente blancas. Tenía un estilo minimalista que le daba un toque elegante. Poseía pantalla de plasma, lo último en electrodomésticos y una vista increíble, ya que se ubicaba en un veinteavo piso cerca de Central Park.

Para la señora Petterson y Melody era extraño vivir en un lugar tan céntrico. Su casa aunque no era sencilla tampoco llegaba a estar a la altura de aquel condominio.

—Estarán cómodas aquí— emitió la rubia cuando hubo concluido el tour por el apartamento.

—Muchas gracias Amber— expresó la señora Petterson con sinceridad— No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo—

—Quédense el tiempo que necesiten—sonrió con calidez.

— ¿A dónde vas ir? — inquirió Melody, algo incomoda por la generosidad de la propuesta.

—Me quedaré con mis padres— respondió Amber.

—Esta es tu casa y tu trabajo está aquí — Se adelantó Melody—No tienes que irte y perder la comodidad de trasladarte por nosotras—

—Solo son 20 minutos más. Tú conducías lo mismo del hospital hasta tu casa. Aparte viajo mucho y casi nunca estoy aquí— se colocó un exquisito abrigo blanco— Ustedes le darán mejor uso del que yo le doy a este lugar—

—En verdad…No queremos darte molestias— Manifestó Melody con inquietud.

—Bueno, mis padres y mi hermano también insistieron, así que siéntanse como en su casa— la rubia amplió su sonrisa. Había perdido su habitual expresión fatua— Por otro lado, Nathaniel estará al pendiente de ustedes y yo vendré a ver si están bien—

—No es necesario, ya es suficiente con todo lo que han hecho— la castaña la miró agradecida.

—Lo que acaban de pasar no es fácil. Ustedes ayudaron a mi hermano y mi padre cuando más lo necesitaban. Volvieron a unir a mi familia—Recordó la atractiva modelo— Es lo menos que puedo hacer—

Amber brindó un espontáneo y cálido abrazo antes de partir y reiterarles que estaban en casa.

Efectivamente, Nathaniel las visitaba todas las tardes después de trabajar. Por su parte, Amber cumplió su palabra. Las frecuentaba semanalmente y aprovechaba para proveerlas de alimento además de productos básicos y no tan básicos de higiene personal y limpieza. Melody y su madre insistieron en lo excesivo del apoyo, puesto que la rubia también les contrató una señora para que les ayudara a hacer el aseo semanal.

Melody estaba muy asombrada con el comportamiento de Amber, hubiera esperado aquello de Nathaniel e incluso de sus padres pero jamás de ella…

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió levantarse de la cama. Se bañó, aseó y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora Petterson se uniera a su rutina.

—Preparare un pastel para Nathaniel y Amber— le comentó a su hija.

— ¿Y para sus papás? — señaló Melody mientras regocijaba su olfato con el delicioso y suculento aroma que despedía el horno de la estufa— Además …—leyó una de las etiquetas de información nutricional de una envoltura de mantequilla vacía— No creo que Amber pueda consumir tantas calorías—

—Para ellos haré galletas.— explicó mientras sacaba varios insumos de la alacena— Te equivocas. Amber me confesó que amaba mi pastel, supongo que podrá hacer una excepción en su régimen—

—Supongo…—Melody se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados— He decidió regresar al hospital—Agregó después de unos silenciosos minutos— hablé ayer con mi jefe y me dijo que regresara cuando quisiera. Incluso insistió en que me tomara más tiempo—

—Me alegra que quieras retomar tu vida hija— Beatriz acarició con una inmensa ternura la mejilla pálida de su hija.

La señora Petterson deseaba ser más fuerte. Odiaba que su hija tuviera que cargar con todo el peso, pero el inmenso pesar que la invadía la hacía doblegarse.

El sonido de la puerta las interrumpió. Melody caminó hasta la sala y vio como Amber intentaba entrar con múltiples bolsas, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio en sus finísimas botas de piel y tacón de aguja.

—Deja que te ayude— corrió Melody a su auxilio.

—Gracias…— se reacomodó un ondulado mechón rubio— les traje algunas cosas— resopló con fatiga.

—Amber— los ojos azules de su interlocutora se conmovieron— Nos pondrás en engorda con todo lo que traes. Solo somos dos personas aquí— concluyó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Amber notó lo real de la observación. Ella nuca compraba despensa, siempre tenía a alguien que lo hacía por ella. Estaba acostumbrada a adquirir la misma cantidad que hubiera comprado su madre cuando aún vivía toda la familia en un mismo hogar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de haberse equivocado en algo tan sencillo.

—Bien. Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez— desvió sus ojos verdes y ocultó el leve bochorno.

La señora Petterson salió de la cocina con un mandil, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a la recién llegada.

—Hola Querida ¿Cómo están tus padres? — le besó la mejilla y le tomó sus heladas manos.

—Bien gracias, les mandan saludos— Amber regresó el cálido apretón.

—Ya casi está el desayuno —Invitó Beatriz— ¿Quieres un café mientras esperas? — añadió la bebida cálida al menú, al dilucidar de la fría intemperie de la que provenía la recién llegada.

—No gracias—Expresó Amber con una cordialidad impropia de su personalidad—Tengo que llegar a la agencia antes de las 10. Solo pasé de rápido—

— ¿Aún no son las diez? — Melody últimamente perdía la percepción del tempo y ver el sol en un día nevado alteraba más este hecho. Miró el reloj de la sala y se dio cuenta que ni si quiera eran las 9:00 de la mañana.

—No—Aclaró Amber nuevamente— ¿Es raro verdad?, que haya sol en día nevado— Expresó, recibiendo con un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta de la castaña.

—Entonces me voy—Agregó repentinamente— un amigo me dijo que fuera a una conferencia hoy—Informó a su madre— insistió demasiado y terminé accediendo—Melody explicaba desganada. A última hora no pensaba asistir. La alteración temporal le había hecho creer que se había quedado dormida. Era un pretexto ideal para justificar su ausencia.

—Vámonos. Me queda de pasada— invitó Amber.

— ¿En verdad? — Cuestionó Melody comprometida más que de fuerzas que de ganas. La amable invitación de su protectora y el recuerdo de la insistente voz telefónica de su amigo, evitaron que declinara a última hora.

—Sí—Asintió nuevamente la rubia— Ve por tus cosas. Te espero— " _ **¿Quién lo diría?"**_ Pensaba Melody al analizar lo irrisorio de la situación. La impaciente y prepotente Amber la aguardaba con gentileza ¿a ella? __

" _ **Vueltas de la vida…"**_ decía mentalmente mientras se arreglaba y vestía con lo primero que su mano sacaba de su guardarropa. Un abrigo café obscuro, un par de guantes, gorro y bufanda conformaron su conjunto. Afortunadamente mantenía el hábito de ser sumamente ordenada. Su ropa estaba seccionada por temporadas y posibles combinaciones. Aquello le ayudó a disimular su frenético y despreocupado vestir.

Se detuvo unos segundos a corroborar las calidez de la prenda. Lo último que deseaba era enfermarse. No le apetecía exponerse a un cambio brusco de temperatura.

El aire acondicionado la mantenía acogedoramente, muy contrariamente a lo que el helado exterior le ofrecería.

No demoró mucho, se despidió rápidamente de su madre y caminó con Amber hasta el ascensor. En breve se encontraron en un lujoso e inmenso estacionamiento.

La fina y bien arreglada mano de Amber sacó un pequeño control remoto. Una de sus uñas francesas apretó un pequeño botón que en automático abrió las puertas de un Porsche rojo y activó sus luces.

Ambas subieron al auto. Si bien era demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de Melody. No se atrevía a criticar las excéntricas adquisiciones de la conductora que con la gran fama y la fortuna que poseía era obvio que buscara obtener pertenencias con la misma suntuosidad.

Emprendieron el camino. La autopista estaba despejada. No tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar al hospital.

—Gracias—Melody bajó del automóvil y agitó su mano a la par que se encaminaba con rapidez hacia la inmensa estructura blanca.

Amber continuó su camino, una vez que vio que la chica ingresó al lugar. Aunque nunca se llevó especialmente bien con ella, sobre todo en la preparatoria. El trato se había vuelto cordial. En algún punto descubrió que su sentir era provocado por celos, originados por su hermano. Pero algún día todos maduran y lo terminó comprendiendo. Incluso podía decir que le tenía cierto estima y admiración.

Se dirigió a una cafetería cercana. No había mañana que Amber no tomara uno de esos cafés. Era una parte imprescindible de su rutina. No estaba lejos del hospital, así que no dilató demasiado en llegar.

Descendió de su Porsche y entró.

El aire acondicionado hacia más grato el lugar. Muebles rústicos de madera, pisos y paredes del mismo tipo de material le otorgaban un encanto hogareño al local. Sus postres exquisitos al igual que su café, hacían que los clientes le fueran fieles. Permitiendo su supervivencia ante colosales marcas y compañías cafeteras.

La fila era más larga de lo habitual, sin duda era por el frío que azotaba la ciudad.

Contempló su costoso reloj de oro blanco, era más temprano de lo que esperaba y ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Por un instante lamentó el no haber aceptado la oferta de la señora Petterson. Echó un vistazo al menú.

—Son demasiadas calorías— musitó malhumorada. Tendría que comprar algo rápido.

La fila avanzaba rápidamente, su orden fue tomada y esperó. Miró a su alrededor, había algunas caras tristes y demacradas, era fácil deducir que provenían del hospital.

El hospital general se ubicaba a no más de dos calles y muchos pacientes y familiares consumían en el lugar por la cercanía y armonía que despedía.

El ambiente se tornaba lúgubre en algunas ocasiones. Ese era uno de esos momentos. Le fastidiaba un poco aquello, no comprendía porque le afectaba la situación si ella no era parte de ella. Le hastiaba decaerse por cuestiones ajenas y ver a tanta gente preocupada y triste le causaba sentimientos confusos.

—Es ella— señaló una niña de no más de 11 años.

—Te dije que venía aquí—Expresó con algo de impaciencia una veinteañera de cabello ondulado negro— pero vámonos. Tenemos prisa— Unos profundos y almendrados ojos azules se posaron en la infante.

—Sus órdenes están listas. Gracias por venir, provecho y que tengan un buen día— sonrió y recitó robóticamente una chica al otro lado del mostrador.

—Sí, ¡es Amber Barnett! — gritó con entusiasmo alguien de la fila.

—Es verdad— señaló emocionada la chica del mostrador, uniéndose a la pequeña multitud que comenzaba a rodearla.

Gustaba de aquella cafetería por el anonimato que le ofrecía. En pocas situaciones identificaban su identidad.

—Dame tu autógrafo— pedía con entusiasmo la niña que la había delatado mientras agitaba una revista en la que su cara protagonizaba la portada.

—No tengo bolígrafo— pronunció con fastidio.

—Toma uno— Extendió gustosamente una empleada. Agarró la revista y rápidamente la firmó.

La claustrofóbica comenzaba a invadirla. Pese a los años que llevaba en el medio de la fama, no lograba acostumbrarse a la invasión de su umbral.

—Discúlpenme llevo prisa— informó malhumorada.

— ¡Una foto por favor!— pidió alguien más.

—Si. Yo quiero también una foto— exigía alguien en la lejanía.

—Anni— La mima joven de abundante, larga y ondulada cabellera negra se acercó— llevamos prisa y ella también—cogió con suavidad a la chiquilla del brazo y la alejó— Tu mamá ya está esperando—Con unas bolsas en una mano y la otra ocupada con la mano de la renuente niña salió de la fila.

Amber la imitó. Sorbió su café mientras negaba con su mano y exigía paso.

" _ **Contrataré un guardaespaldas…"**_ sentenciaba mentalmente, mientras imaginaba un sexy y musculoso joven arremeter contra aquella plebe.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Le habían dicho que el estrés generaba arrugas. Decidida y altiva se abrió paso entre el tumulto, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— su cara irradiaba furia, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la empleada —

— ¿Qué?...— tartamudeó nerviosamente la señalada— ¿Algún… problema?.. —

— ¡Te equivocaste de orden! — increpó.

—No… estoy segura que no— releyó un block de notas— déjeme revisarlo—

—No— Amber golpeó el suelo con su tacón.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó un hombre mayor que la empleada del mostrador. Un botón dorado indicaba el cargo mayor.

—Se equivo …— sintió que el aire le faltaba— ¡Soy sumamente alérgica a la nuez!— no pudo mantenerse en pie.

Un vaso de café se derramó y una bolsa de papel cayó tras él. Amber esperó el impacto, pero alguien la sostuvo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Tomaste de mi café de nuez!¿Qué tan alérgica eres?— resonó una voz en la lejanía. Su cara se inflamaba al igual que su garganta —¡llamen una ambulancia!— gritó la joven de pelo negro y azulada mirada.

 **Muchas gracias Chicas (** Sami-kun y MinukiChan) **por comentar. Es lindo ver que si he logrado transmitir lo que me propongo. No todo en la vida es felicidad y bueno que les puedo decir… esto apenas inicia.**

 **Saludos virtuales ;)**


	8. Capítulo 4-1: Caminos cruzados parte 2

_Capítulo 4.1_

" _Caminos cruzados parte dos"_

Carla estaba fastidiada. Odiaba los hospitales. Creía que era una pérdida de tiempo toda la burocracia por la que hacían pasar a la gente. No comprendía el tenaz e insistente motivo de Violetta para acompañarla en tan aburrido viacrucis.

— Puedes irte si gustas—ofreció Carla indiferente— mi mamá vendrá a recogerme—

— No te preocupes puedo esperar— Violetta permanecía sentada a su lado en las típicas e incómodas bancas de la que disponen los hospitales en sus salas de espera— Necesitas que te acompañen a consulta— recordó con gentileza su amiga.

— Me lastimé el tobillo, no el raciocinio— suspiró la bailarina —¿Qué no te aburres? — contempló impresionada a la joven de llamativo cabello.

— No— informó sonriente para su sorpresa.

— Pues yo si— se cruzó de brazos y resopló fastidiada.

— Bueno…al menos no te aburrirás sola— sonrió— ¿No te pareció interesante la conferencia? —

— No— sus ojos verdes emanaron furia.

— Pues a mí sí. Por cierto, encontré algo familiar en la psicóloga— la mirada de Violetta se perdió en el blanco techo— creo que la he visto antes — concluyó.

— Ahora que lo mencionas…—Carla reflexionó— a mí también— las dos se quedaron pensativas unos segundos. Pronto alguien llamó su atención. Una chica de cabello castaño largo y mirada pérdida andaba en su dirección.

— ¿Es Melody? — susurró la pintora.

— Sí— agregó Carla con una mueca que denotaba incomodidad.

Melody estaba trabajando el día que Carla ingresó al Hospital. No podía quejarse por el trato recibido, pues gracias a su excompañera gozó de bastantes privilegios. Uno de ellos constó en ser diagnosticada y tratada por uno de los mejores traumatólogos.

No odiaba o detestaba a su excompañera. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a alguien que estaba tan al tanto de su condición.

 _ **Flash back:**_

— Hola Carla— saludó una delicada voz— Tus papás están afuera. ¿Quieres que los llame? —

— Sí— contestó aturdida.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó dulcemente la castaña.

— Mareada—

— Bueno…—Dudosa, comenzó a anotar el síntoma referido en el formato de historia clínica, apoyada en una tablilla— tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…— informó — …pero nada de gravedad—añadió.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Carla se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. No resistía la luz.

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? — Melody la contempló azorada.

— No— Carla hizo un gran esfuerzo y abrió los ojos para observar el rostro de su acompañante. No tardó demasiado en adjudicarle un nombre a la joven de bata blanca—¿Melody? — contestó dudosa a lo que la castaña respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—¿Cómo me encontraron? —

—¿Quiénes? —

—Mis padres—

—Llamé a mis papás para que le avisaran a los tuyos— explicó pacientemente la doctora.

Carla gimió. Intentó mover su abotagado pie, pero solo obtuvo un doloroso responder.

—No lo muevas— Melody inmovilizó el miembro enyesado. El movimiento de su dueña había sido excesivamente brusco— Está fracturado— advirtió.

Ante tal información Carla enmudeció. Al no recibir más cuestionamientos de la paciente, Melody se dispuso a salir, pero un llamado la detuvo a medio camino.

— Espera… —

—¿Si? — Melody regresó en sus pasos y se acercó al borde de la cama.

—Dime — La respiración de Carla se aceleró. De sus ojos verdosos brotaron lágrimas —¿Cómo estoy? —

Melody vaciló en responder, pero la insistencia de Carla y la renuencia a esperar a que sus padres llegasen, la obligaron a ofrecer el diagnóstico. Visto que la paciente se hallaba en plena conciencia decidió explicarle su estado .

— Tienes una luxación en tu muñeca, además de una contusión en la cabeza y presentas varios hematomas –— fluctuó un poco en proseguir. Sabía de que forma, una lesión como la de Carla podía repercutir en la profesión de una bailarina.

— ¿Y mi tobillo? — Inquirió impaciente al no recibir más respuestas.

—¿No prefieres que llame a tus papás antes de terminar de darte el diagnóstico? —

— No — Negó turbada la bailarina — solo se sincera, ¿Está roto? —

— Sí — Melody suspiró apenada — Está fracturado—

— ¿Qué tan mal está? — El desasosiego quebró el hablar de Carla—No te vayas con rodeos…Quiero todos los detalles—se detuvo unos minutos para tomar aire y recuperar el habla—¡Todos! — exigió.

— Fue el astrágalo — Un verdoso e implorante mirar le obligó a continuar —Hicimos una radiografía. Tu hueso se partió en dos. Tiene una fractura intra-articular, lo que significa que esta se extiende hasta la articulación del tobillo. Necesitarás tornillos y muy probablemente una placa—

—¿Placa?... ¿Clavos? — tartamudeó la bailarina. Su quijada tiritaba.

—Aún necesita valorarte el traumatólogo y el ortopedista— Melody intentó animarla— El diagnóstico está incompleto…—

— ¿Podré volver a bailar? —Interrumpió con frenesí la paciente.

— No lo sabemos—Melody se encogió de hombros— Dependerá de la evolución de la lesión y la rehabilitación será fundamental. Es prematuro aseverar— La pequeña bailarina comenzó a sollozar inconsolablemente—Le diré a tus padres que entren— le dijo mientras apretaba cuidadosamente la mano en que poseía una intravenosa.

 ** _Fin del flash back._**

De alguna manera Melody le había hecho más amena su hospitalización. Le acompañó cuando la policía le tomó su declaración y le permitía a Violetta quedarse mucho más horas de las que se les estipulaba a las visitas e inclusive en horarios no hábiles.

No quería ser malagradecida, pero existía cierta tensión al tratar con ella. Sin dudar se debía a ciertos sucesos que pasaron juntas en Sweet Amorries, que de alguna manera las habían hecho alejarse.

— ¿Melody? — Se acercó tímidamente Violetta. Carla se sobresaltó, no esperaba volver a hablar con ella. Se había enterado del incidente que le había acontecido.

Cuando Carla salió del hospital su madre fue a recogerla. Una vez que ambas llegaron a casa y se encontró con su padre auguró problemas. Normalmente hubiera esperado un abrazo efusivo de su parte, pero en su lugar se encontró con una expresión terriblemente contrariada…

 ** _Flas back:_**

— _¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó su madre_

— _El señor Petterson se suicidó— susurró al tiempo que su rostro perdía irrigación y palidecía._

 _Carla sintió una gran pena. Si bien Melody no era su amiga, no merecía vivir una situación de tan dolorosa magnitud._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

— Hola— saludó la susodicha. Estaba más delgada, su semblante era pálido y tenía ojeras.

— ¿Cómo estás Melody? — preguntó Carla, quien hábilmente ocultó su incomodidad en una amplia sonrisa.

— Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú tobillo? — señaló la castaña la férula.

— No lo sé. Todavía no entro a consulta— informó.

Carla y Violeta dilucidaron amargura y agobio en el sonriente rostro que tenían frente a ellas. La Melody que conocían siempre estaba radiante y perfectamente arreglada. Ahora ni si quiera se había preocupado en tapar tan prominentes y obscuras ojeras, mucho menos en disimular la palidez de su piel.

— Yo… lo siento mucho— manifestó Violetta mientras le daba un tímido abrazo —¿Cómo está tu mamá?¿Cómo estás tú? — su acción era genuina, en verdad empatizaba con la pena de la castaña.

— Ya estamos más tranquilas— El sonreír de Melody titubeó peligrosamente— gracias— se apresuró a decir para ocultar sus incipientes ganas de llorar.

— Mi papá fue para darles algunas cosas, pero ya no las encontró— explicó la joven de llamativo cabello.

— Por el momento no estamos en la casa, después de lo que sucedió era duro vivir ahí. Así que Amber nos prestó su departamento y ahora estamos aquí en la ciudad— Explicó Melody.

— ¿Amber? — Pronunció Carla estupefacta.

— Si, la misma — sonrió Melody, quien comenzaba a irradiar incomodidad — Y… ¿Cómo han estado? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ya son más de 5 años ¿No? — dijo rápidamente en un intento por cambiar la conversación.

Violetta iba a responder, cuando un grito la interrumpió. Las tres mujeres se giraron desconcertadas.

— ¡A un lado! — gritó un camillero.

— ¡Necesita una traqueotomía!— exclamó un doctor

Melody observó tan común escena. Estaba acostumbrada a los gritos frenéticos que se daban en el área emergencia y cuidados intensivos.

Una traqueotomía era de lo más sencillo, había practicado demasiadas en vivos y muertos de modo exitoso. Aquello no hubiera resultado desconcertante si no hubiera sido por la persona a la que estaban por aplicar tal procedimiento.

— ¿Estas bien? Parece que viste un muerto—Carla observó como Melody perdía el poco color amarillento de su rostro.

— Si…Yo… ¡Fue un gusto verlas! —exclamó con premura— Tengo que irme— finalizó abruptamente y corrió al área de emergencias, dejando confusión tras de sí.

— ¡Doctor… Mireles!...— Gritó para ser atendida— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Un encanecido hombre con bata blanca y vestimenta quirúrgica se giró.

—¿¡Melody!? — Estaba por cuestionar la inesperada visita de su subordinada, pero el apuro en su rostro y el cariño que le tenía e hicieron retractarse— una extraña alergia que le provocó una severa inflamación en la garganta. Su respiración es prácticamente nula— Informó sin detenerse.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo pasó? …— Cuestionaba dificultosamente: **_"Estoy fuera de forma"…_** Se recriminaba mentalmente. Desde el fatídico suceso, apenas podía levantarse de la cama. En ocasiones no ingería ningún tipo de alimentos ni bebidas.

Carecía de energía para cuestiones vitales. Ir al gimnasio o salir a correr se habían convertido en tareas muy difíciles de lograr.

— Una chica llegó con ella en la ambulancia, puedes preguntarle—Señaló un punto en el que se encontraban varias personas, de entre las cuales se distinguía una joven de insistente y penetrante mirar azulado. Tenía la mirada clavada en la camilla, de tal forma que ni si quiera parpadeaba— Hazle saber a Nathaniel— En aquel instante ingresaron al área de urgencias y las puertas impidieron que la conversación siguiera.

Amber sabía que era extremadamente alérgica a la Nuez. Aquello le extrañaba de sobremanera a Melody: **_"Probablemente la ingirió accidentalmente…"_**

Puesto que la vida de la rubia no corría ningún riesgo. No encontró inconveniente en informar a su hermano de lo sucedido.

Nathaniel no tardó en llegar. Con inmediatez buscó a Melody, a quien ubicó rápidamente. Se hallaba sentada al lado de una joven de aparente menor edad que ellos. Le calculaba unos dos o incluso tres años menos.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul profundo. Tenía una azabache, ondulada, larga y sedosa cabellera que contrastaba con su blanca y cremosa piel.

— Hola— se acercó— ¿Cómo se encuentra Amber? — se dirigió con premura a la castaña.

— Ya está bien— Respondió. Sus ojos azules le apaciguaron— fue su severa alergia a las nueces— respondió sin dejar de contemplar tan bellos ojos miel.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Cuestionó Nathaniel aliviado.

— Perdón—Expresó apenada la desconocida acompañante— Fue mi culpa. Me equivoqué de orden y ella ingirió mi café de nuez— explicó con pena la joven — Aquí están sus cosas— Extendió un bolso y un abrigo al ya no tan apremiado hermano.

— ¿Cómo está Amber? — Una niña les interrumpió.

— Ya está bien Annie— la morena acarició la mejilla de la pequeña— No te preocupes, fue una reacción alérgica—

— Vámonos Annie— le llamó una señora de pelo rojizo — Es tarde—

— Quiero quedarme— imploraba la chiquilla.

—No mi vida—Negaba con paciencia su madre— Tú papá nos está esperando—

—Pero…Quiero quedarme…— suplicaba incansable.

—Ve con tu mamá—Empujaba cariñosamente la morena a la niña— Yo te mantengo al tanto de lo que pase…—susurró— Disculpa el susto Eleonor— agregó avergonzada.

— Mi hermana estará bien—Nathaniel ayudó en la negociación— Le sucede a menudo— mintió—descuida— finalizó con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Es tu hermana? —Los ojos de la infante se abrieron desmesuradamente— Eres tan guapo como ella— Annie le contempló asombrada.

— No seas impertinente— le regañó su madre y la jaló cuidadosamente del brazo— Discúlpenla— se dirigió a los tres— Gracias por cuidarla—

— No es nada…— decía Nathaniel. Sus mejillas estaban rozadas.

— Disculpa el susto Eleonor. Prometí cuidarla… y mira…— se disculpó una vez más la morena.

— No te preocupes Yue— La mujer le observó benevolente— Soy yo la que te agradece que la cuides. Lamento que perdieras la conferencia—

—No es nada— expresó sonriente la morena.

—Olvidemos el asunto— Eleonor amplió su sonreír —Hasta luego— se despidió junto con su hija.

—Lo siento— se excusó la morena una vez que hubo perdido de vista a madre e hija— Annie es admiradora de Amber— explicó avergonzada.

— No te preocupes. Soy Nathaniel hermano de Amber. Gracias por ayudarla— se presentó nuevamente, extendiéndole la mano con gentileza.

— Bueno… es lo mínimo que podía hacer— desvió la mirada y añadió con visible arrepentimiento— Yo la intoxiqué—estiró su mano con un poco de timidez por la naturaleza de la situación — Soy Yue— sonrió apenada mientras devolvía el saludo.

— ¿Yue? En la facultad tuve un compañero que se llamaba igual. Su madre era Asiática— la imprudencia de Nathaniel lo hizo sonrojarse. Había hablado sin pensar, una cualidad impropia de él —Lo siento mi comentario fue imprudente— agregó rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, tu novia pensó lo mismo "¿acaso tiene nombre de varón?"—rio—No te preocupes, es un nombre unisex. Su origen es chino y significa luna. Mi mamá es una astrologa amateur. Su gusto se extendió hasta en mi nombramiento

. Ni mi papá pudo interceder ante su decisión —

Cuando Yue terminó de hablar, Melody y Nathaniel estaban sonrojados. Ambos enmudecieron en cuanto escucharon el término "Novia". Pasaran los años que pasaran aún no se acostumbraban a esa continua confusión.

—Disculpen—añadió rápidamente al notar la incomodidad de los presentes— Creo que ahora yo fui la impertinente. A veces hablo demasiado. Es un defecto que constantemente me reiteran, en especial mi mamá. Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo corregir—Yue se abochornó. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

— ¡Ho! No es eso. ES solo que…—Se apresuró a decir Nathaniel aún más sonrojado. No había sido su intención causar ese efecto en ella, por el contrario, tenía una extraña necesidad de generarle buena impresión.

—…No somos novios —titubeó nerviosamente Melody, quien se apresuró a completar la frase de su amigo, mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

— ¡Ho! Entiendo, es sólo que… parecen muy cercanos— expuso en un intento por contener su risa. La expresión de los dos le parecía bastante cómica.

—Somos grandes amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace 10 años— explicó con orgullo Nathaniel.

"Amigos" retumbó dolorosamente en la cabeza Melody, quien interrumpió abruptamente la conversación, en un intento por ocultar su dolor y nerviosismo.

—Yue proporcionó los primeros auxilios a Amber. Fue vital lo que hizo— refirió ágilmente la castaña.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Tomaste algún curso?— El cuestionamiento de Nathaniel ofendió a Yue, quien de inmediato evidenció su disgusto en un gesto—No quise ofenderte— se apresuró a corregir el rubio.

—Déjalo— Yue relajó su expresión. Le restó importancia al malentendido—Verás…Estudié medio año medicina— sus interlocutores la miraron expectantes.

— ¿Y después que pasó?— curioseó Melody

—Bueno… ocurrieron muchas cosas… Es una carrera que demanda mucho tiempo y yo no lo tenía. Al mismo tiempo descubrí que no me gustaba tanto como imaginaba. Al principio me desmayaba incluso con la palabra sangre. Al final la toleré pero no totalmente, a veces todavía me mareo. Lo que jamás logré dejar de hacer, fue desmayarme cada vez que entrabamos al anfiteatro— narró con cierta extrañeza al rememorar su pasado.

—Me sucedió lo mismo — reveló Melody, recordando como terminó más de una vez en el piso de un quirófano. En ese momento verificó su reloj, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Su madre debía estar preocupada.

— Debo irme. Mamá está sola en casa —

— Te llevo— se ofreció Nathaniel.

— Esta bien— sonrió con dulzura— tomaré un taxi. ¿Yue vienes?— finalizó con una invitación, a sabiendas de que la recién conocida iba para el mismo rumbo.

— No gracias. Espero a alguien también—

— ¿Tienes a un familiar aquí?— preguntaron ambos sorprendidos. Ellos imaginaron que su estadio era a causa de Amber o incluso por la niña que la acompañaba. Su rostro resplandecía alegría y no la clásica preocupación que estaban acostumbrados a ver en las caras de los familiares de los hospitalizados. Era difícil adivinar que era su caso.

— Sí, mi mamá, está en una observación rutinaria—sonrió— La verdad es que es algo hipocondriaca, cada cierto tiempo se realiza una serie de análisis para corroborar su buen estado de salud— Aclaró, al ver ambas caras llenarse de preocupación— No se agobien. No es de gravedad. Debe de estar saliendo en una hora. —

—Bueno los dejo. Mucho gusto Yue. Hasta luego Nathaniel— le dio un cariñoso abrazo a este último y se fue. Pasaran los años que pasaran aún se hacían presentes los celos, aunque fuera por desconocidas.

—¿Cuándo entenderás Melody?— se reprochó a sí misma — Él no te quiere— en ese momento apresuró su caminar y despejó su mente de aquellos inmaduros pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hacías tan temprano por aquí? — tal vez parecía interrogatorio, pero Yue tenía algo que atraía a Nathaniel. Ello lo hacía ponerse un poco nervioso y propiciaba intentos torpes por mantener conversación.

—Como ya mencioné, son múltiples los estudios que mi madre se realiza. Algunos son tardados; así que tenemos que llegar desde temprano. Además aproveché para cuidar a Annie en lo que su mamá salía de consulta. Como podrás notar ambas citas coincidieron— explicaba distendidamente— Por otro lado, quería presenciar la conferencia de una prestigiada psicóloga que vendría. Dieron cupo limitado.— suspiró— Iba dirigida a personas que están pasando una mala brecha; podía ser con alguna enfermedad propia o de algún pariente— su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿Todo bien?— cuestionó el rubio al ver tan brusco cambio de ánimo en su interlocutora— ¿Tienes a algún familiar enfermo?— volvió a cuestionar con duda al no recibir respuesta.

—No— la joven tragó saliva—pero Anni sí. Su madre es maniaco depresiva, fue diagnosticada hace poco. Lo sé porque soy muy cercana a la familia. Prácticamente la niña se encarga de su madre— suspiró y en breve reanudó su explicación— Su padre trabaja duro para poder pagar los gastos médicos, por lo que las deja solas la mayor parte del tiempo. He intentado ayudar monetariamente, pero el padre de Annie dice que es su responsabilidad y rechaza cualquier apoyo que no sea moral.

Quiero mucho a esa niña y me preocupa ver que entrará en la adolescencia. Ambos sabemos que es una etapa complicada—Nathaniel asintió, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. El joven mostraba una genuina comprensión que le dio pauta y confianza para continuar la charla— Quería que Annie tomara terapia con ella, sé que también es experta en niños y a adolescentes. La inestabilidad de su mamá la está afectando, así que imaginé que podríamos abordarla al final—

— Tal vez puedas entrar a la siguiente conferencia— intentó animarla.

—Solo dio dos conferencias. La última es pasado mañana y el cupo ya está completo—Miró triste al piso— Créeme, intente mover mis influencias, pero no pudieron convencerla de que aceptara dos personas más. Dijo que no era justo para el resto de los pacientes que quisieron asistir y también fueron rechazados —

—Tal vez no fuiste con las persona indicas . Déjame intentarlo. Yo realicé mi servicio social aquí y conocí muchas personas. El director me tomó aprecio, tal vez pueda hacerme un favor—

—No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias—

—Tú ayudaste a mi hermana. Es lo menos que puedo hacer— Nathaniel sonrió

—La ayudé porque me nació hacerlo, no esperaba que se me pagara de ninguna manera—

—Me sentiría mejor si aceptases— Yue titubeaba en acceder, pero la cándida sonrisa de su acompañante terminó por persuadirla

—Está bien. Gracias— Ambos sonrieron. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Yue no pudo evitar cohibirse. No podía negar el atractivo físico de Nathaniel. Su elocuente y encantadora personalidad podían encandilar casi a cualquiera.

Perdieron la percepción del tiempo, hasta que sintieron un calor intenso en sus mejillas, ambos desviaron la mirada. Se sentían como adolescentes torpes. Eran desconocidos. Resultaba absurdo él efecto que causaba el uno en el otro.

En un intento por esfumar aquellos sentimientos tan incoherentes Yue inició una trivial conversación.

—Cuéntame, ¿dónde laboras? — se apresuró a decir.

—Trabajo en la policía como detective—

— ¡wow! ¿No eras doctor? — sus profundos ojos azules lo miraron curiosos.

—Sí, me gradué en Harvard, después realicé la especialidad de medicina forense, la cual recién terminé. Ello me facilitó laborar en el puesto en el que ahora estoy—

—Algo tétrico para mi gusto—lo contempló estupefacta—¿Por qué no ejerciste como médico forense? —

—Mi padre insistió en que estudiara medicina forense para que mi ascenso laboral fuera más fácil. No negaré que tuvo razón, ya que los conocimientos que adquirí me facilitan mi trabajo, pero prefiero la acción de las calles a la de una morgue. Aunque me muevo en ambos lados, dependiendo donde haya más carga de trabajo o lo que requiera cada caso—Sonrió apenado—Tengo que reconocer que gracias a su insistencia soy más autónomo dentro de mi trabajo— Nathaniel sabía reconocer los aciertos de su padre. No era persona ególatra, más sin embargo el acierto de su progenitor le causaba cierta molestia. Si hubiera sido otra persona no habría tenido problema en reconocer un buen consejo, pero la relación caótica y llena de fricciones que había tenido con su padre (inclusive hasta estos días), le hacían rechazar hasta los buenos consejos de este.

—Ahora, háblame de ti. ¿A qué te dedicas? —No le gustaba el rumbo por el que la conversación se guiaba. Prefería evitar temas difíciles. Además quería saber más de aquella intrigante chica.

—Soy maestra de Ballet. Acabo de mudarme hace una semana a Ville Amories empezaré a trabajar en el instituto Sweet Amories dentro de dos semanas. Es difícil colocarse. Es una escuela privada bastante cotizada— sonrió orgullosa.

— Qué curioso… mis padres viven ahí. Los visito frecuentemente. Tal vez un día coincidamos—

—Eso sería genial— Nathaniel había conseguido su objetivo: volverla a ver—¿Ahora a dónde vives? —Indagó Yue, quien comenzaba a dudar de su raciocinio ¿acaso estaba aceptando la oferta de salida de un desconocido? No podía negarlo, Nathaniel era una persona muy interesante y cautivante.

— Aquí en Washington, a unos 15 minutos de este hospital ¿Y tú Dónde radicabas?—

— En los Ángeles—

— ¿Por qué dejar una ciudad por un pueblo? Es un ambiente totalmente opuesto—

— Quería un lugar tranquilo, descansar del ajetreo de la ciudad. Necesitaba un panorama nuevo—

— ¿A qué te dedicabas los Ángeles?—

— Estudiaba la carrera diseño de gráfico. Me gradué este año—

— ¿Diseño gráfico y ahora Ballet? ¿Y tú carrera, porqué ya no la ejerciste? Son dos cosas distintas ¿No crees? — Se dio cuenta de lo entrometido que estaba siendo, un sonrojo repentino le hizo callar—Disculpa, creo que mi intromisión llegó muy lejos—

—jajaja—rio divertida la morena. El gesto de su interlocutor había sido bastante gracioso—No te preocupes , la espera es más llevadera así.—

La vida de Yue resultó más interesante y triste de lo que esperaba. Su sonrisa ocultaba mucho.

Había sido una gran bailarina. Ocupó uno de los escasos puestos en la compañía de Ballet del país al mismo tiempo que su padre falleció.

Intentó lidiar con su duelo y los cuidados de su madre (la cual quedó devastada). La exigencia de la compañía la llevó a elegir entre su profesión, su familia y su mismo estado anímico. Sucumbió a la presión y al mes renuncio a la compañía.

Una vez que recuperó su estabilidad mental, buscó reanudar su vida. Decidió estudiar medicina en Oxford Inglaterra, donde se mudó con su madre.

Al parecer Yue era bastante inteligente. Poseía un buen currículo, aprobó el examen y la entrevista fácilmente. En las clases destacaba. Tenía las actitudes peor no las aptitudes.

Conforme transcurría el semestre se dio comprendió que era demasiado sensible y temerosa para la profesión. Se le sumó lo demandante y absorbente de la carrera, pues comenzaba a descuidar a su madre quien aún seguía desconsolada.

Finalmente desertó, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que extrañaba el Ballet. Aquella era su pación, así que la reanudó.

Regresó a Nueva York y se matriculó en una academia privada de ballet. Retomó el ritmo rápidamente. Los profesores estaban sorprendidos y un buen día le ofrecieron la docencia, la cual aceptó gustosa.

Con bastante tiempo libre decidió estudiar algo más: probó canto, cocina e infinidad de cosas, hasta que un buen día se le ocurrió aprender a dibujar. Observó que tenía facilidad (si bien, no era una erudita o Picasso en la materia tampoco daba pena) , así término estudiando diseño gráfico.

Después de 4 años de estudio se graduó y logró colocarse en la matriz de Square Enix (5) en Washington como diseñadora Gráfica.

Una vez que se mudó a dicha ciudad, buscó un lugar tranquilo. Así conoció Ville Amouries que distaba a 20 minutos por la carretera principal.

Su trabajo le dejaba bastante tiempo libre, incluso mucho lo podía realizar desde la comodidad de su hogar. Al ser muy activa optó por buscar trabajo como profesora de Ballet. Para su fortuna la academia Ville Amouries tenía vacantes, dejó solicitud y fue aceptada.

— Vaya, has estado ocupada estos años, ¿Te importa si pregunto tu edad?— para la edad que le calculaba Nathaniel a Yue esta parecía tener demasiada experiencia en campos muy elitistas y competitivos.

— No, para nada. Tengo 25 años recién cumplidos este diciembre. Felicítame— sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿25? Te vez más joven— estaba sorprendido, representaba menos edad. Su aire jovial, su tierna mirada y sonrisa le restaban unos 3 años.

— Todos dicen lo mismo— se vanaglorió falsamente— ¿Y tu edad?, acabo de confesarte un secreto de damas. Una mujer jamás revela su edad después de los 20— bromeó.

— La misma, y debo decir que dejas en mal mi currículo ¿Cuál es tu secreto para ser tan eficiente?— La personalidad enigmática de Yue tenía intrigado a Nathaniel. No sabría decir porque, pero quería saber más de ella.

—Simplemente tengo facilidad para algunas cosas... —

— ¡Ella!— otra voz interrumpió la conversación.

Nathaniel y Yue buscaron el origen de aquel chillido. Era Amber, quien acaba de aparecer en bata. Estaba despeinada y tenía el maquillaje corrido.

— Me intentó envenenar— acusó la rubia.

— Señorita— corrió una enfermera tras ella — Debe volver a la cama—

— Suélteme. ¡Tú!— señalo con la mano a Yue — ¡Devuélveme mis cosas! — chilló pedante la modelo.

— Amber, por favor. ¡Vuelve a la cama!— Ordeno Nathaniel quien corrió a sujetarla, para evitar que abofeteara a su acompañante.

— Lo siento— Yue le miró sería. No pensaba doblegarse ante altanera actitud — Pero, tú tampoco corroboraste tu orden. También fue tu error —

— Claro que si lo hice. ¡Me quisiste envenenar!— vociferó— ¡Yo me quiero ir de aquí! Ahora ¡Devuélveme mis cosas! Ni siquiera te quedan liliputiense— Clamó. Sus ojos verdes proferían rabia.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?, no me pondría tus pulgas de diseñador circense — respondió la aludida. **_"No estoy tan enana"_** pensó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué? Para tu información es de Gucci, aunque dudo que sepas de lo que hablo. Pareces pordiosera— contestó arrogante—¡Me quedará una cicatriz por tu culpa!¡Mi carrera está acabada!— exclamó al mismo tiempo que se echaba a llorar y se llevaba las manos al cuello.

— ¡No seas dramática! solo es una pequeña incisión. Con una buena crema estética será imperceptible— Explicó Yue exasperada. **_"Esta mujer es verdaderamente intolerable"…_**

— ¡Amber basta ya! — Riñó su hermano — ¡Compórtate como alguien de tu edad!—

Para suerte de los presentes un enfermero intervino con un tranquilizante que logró calmar a la fiera.

(6) traqueotomía: Operación quirúrgica que consiste en practicar una abertura en la tráquea para comunicarla con el exterior (la traqueotomía facilita la respiración del enfermo)

(5)Square Enix : compañía desarrolladora de videojuegos japonesa y distribuidora

Nota del autor: No sé si Square Enix tenga una matriz en Washington (creo que no). Pero esto es una historia ficticia y todo se puede. Parece ilógico, lo sé. Pero es más absurdo que un pueblo se llame Ville Amouries.

También sé que pude haber puesto a otra empresa de videojuegos, pero al ser amante de los Final fantasy realizados por Square Enix, en especial el 7 (del cual pronto habrá remake y bueno aunque sea ficticiamente quiero participar n.n)


	9. Capítulo V: Stars from Nightmare

**_Capítulo 5: Stars from Nightmare_.**

El auditorio de Washington estaba repleto. Los gritos eran ensordecedores. Siempre era igual, en cada lugar al que llegaban arrasaban con las ventas en taquilla y este concierto no había sido la excepción.

Las fans estaban eufóricas, algunas gritaban hasta perder la voz, otras preferían deshacerse es suspiros ante cualquier pose sexy de Lyssandro o giño del atractivo guitarrista pelirrojo. Por su parte los chicos hacían lo suyo, cada mirada de Debrha los hacia derretirse en su asiento, algunos convulsionaban mentalmente y otros eran reprendidos por alguna novia celosa.

Iris tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Sus manos le hacían tocar el bajo como si fuera una extremidad más de su cuerpo. Su talento no era inadvertido, por el contrario; era una parte esencial de la fama que estaba adquiriendo el grupo. Lamentablemente Debrha siempre robaba las miradas e Iris pasaba a un segundo plano.

En cuanto a Dimitry era un crack. Su look Vampiresco le daba un plus. Él se lo atribuía a la influencia cinematográfica que había enajenado terriblemente a las adolescentes. Un ejemplo era la melosa saga de crepúsculo que Debrha los obligó a ver, escuchar y leer. No solo los aturdió con sus lecturas nocturnas, ya que al parecer no sabía lo que era leer mentalmente. También los arrastró al cine en cada estreno, con el pretexto de una "bella y armoniosa" convivencia grupal.

—¡No perderé 3 valiosas horas de mi tempo en ver su fantasía no realizada!—reclamó Dimitry

—Tranquilo Dimitry— le consolaba el Albino— Solo son 3 horas —

—Más las que nos faltan—suspiró Castiel con sumo pesar.

Pronto comprendieron el pesar de su compañero, Debrha los arrastró continuamente al cine hasta que dicha película por fin dejo de transmitirse.

— ¿Vez? — Sonrió Iris— Crepúsculo ya salió de taquilla—

—Jajaja— río Castiel con un sarcasmo amargo —¿En verdad creen que su obsesión por ese tal Edward terminará aquí? —

—Bueno ya leyó todos los libros— informó optimistamente Lyssandro

Pero nuevamente todos habían fallado, porque esa misma tarde Debrha trajo entre sus manos el DVD que les hizo ver una y otra vez, hasta que todos se aprendieron el guion de la película.

—Edward es…— suspiró melosamente mientras se derretía en el sofá.

—Es más guapo el lobo— opinaba Iris.

— ¡Claro que no! — Reprochó Debrha.

—Empiezo a ponerme Celoso— protestaba Castiel mientras despertaba de un codazo a Lyssandro —¿Qué heces? Si te ve dormido nos hará ver esta bazofia otra vez— le susurraba amenazante.

—Hasta yo, estoy mejor que ese "Vampiro". **Bram Stoker** **(1) debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba, es decepcionante lo que han hecho con su legado** —concluía Dimitry. En su opinión tal Best Seller degradaba a los vampiros y la cultura gótica.

Una vez que el desdichado DVD se rayó, el resto del grupo cantó victoria. O por lo menos lo hizo hasta que se anunció la salida del siguiente libro a la pantalla grande.

— ¡Luna nueva! — Se regocijó Debrha hasta ensordecer a todo el set—¡Y estoy invitada a la premiación! …—

— ¡No iré! — protestaba Castiel al asumir su papel de acompañante.

— ¡Tienes que! — Exigió altanera la cantante.

— ¡Oblígame! — renegó el pelirrojo.

—Por favor Gatitoo—pidió e hizo un meloso puchero que causó una pronta resignación en él susodicho.

—Algún día terminará— le dio fuerzas la pelirroja antes de despedirlos— No puede ser peor—

Y el pronóstico nuevamente erró. Pronto salió una nueva serie "The Vampire Dairies" con la cual también se obsesionó y añadió a la insufrible saga.

—Al menos ya término todo—suspiraba la bajista aliviada.

—Pensaba que te gustaban— cuestionaba Lyssandro.

—Bueno, sí pero no tanto como a Debrha— explicaba.

—Eso no es gusto, es fanatismo— manifestaba Castiel desde el extremo del estudio—La próxima vez que me hablen de Crepúsculo 30 la remasterización, incineraré a todo Hollywood— advirtió mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a un mueble cercano.

— ¡Hey chicos! —Entró Debrha caminando alegremente en el estudio —Compré otro libro—

—Pero Deb, a ti no te gusta leer. ¿Estás enferma? — Iris la contempló con escepticismo, mientras Castiel soltaba una carcajada.

—Amor…— Castiel sonrió pícaramente— Las revistas de Cosmopolitan no cuentan como libros—

—Mucho menos la revista Star (2) —Explicó seriamente Dimitry.

Castiel no podía parar de reír. Lyssandro se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza e Iris miraba preocupada pues Debrha empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Cállense! — miró con furia a los presentes , quienes enmudecieron de inmediato—Con el fin de fomentar la lectura, en los niños y adolescentes me di a la tarea de ponerme como ejemplo. Inclusive mañana Iris y yo iremos a la biblioteca a leerle a un grupo de niños — explicó triunfal: _**"Soy tan bondadosa"**_ se pavoneaba mentalmente la cantante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo? — La bajista cuestionó temerosa. Esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—A sí es— afirmó Debrha.

Iris suspiró resignada ante tal aseveración. Al final ella terminaría leyendo ella sola. Y aunque no le molestaba la idea, le atemorizaba tartamudear durante toda la lectura.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Lyssandro, su amiga solo se encogió de hombros —me ofrezco a acompañarte—

—Sí, me gustaría mucho— sonrió aliviada la pelirroja.

—Bueno ¿Y qué compraste? — _ **"por favor, que no sea de vampiros"**_ rogó Dimitry.

—La Trilogía de 50 sombras de Gray — Debrha mostró orgullosa su adquisición.

— ¿Les vas a leer eso? — cuestionó impactado Lyssandro al mismo tiempo que Dimitry se golpeaba la frente .

—No creo que sea un libro apropiado para niños— explicó Iris.

—Ya son pubertos, es tiempo de que les hablen sobre sexualidad y que mejor que con la más bella historia de amor — exhaló melosa.

—Más enferma historia de amor— añadió Castiel—¿Estas bromeando?, vas a contaminar mentes con eso —señaló con repudio los libros.

— ¿Contaminar? Más bien abrir y empezaré practicando con ustedes—

—Otra vez no— expresó con pesar iris.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—se resignó mentalmente Lyssandro

— ¡No, ya no! — Castiel le arrebató los libros y rápidamente los arrojó por la ventana. Para su buena suerte pasó el camión de la basura y cayeron en él.

—Buen tiro Castiel —aplaudió aliviado Dimitry.

— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? — Lo fulminó Debrha con la mirada — ¿Cuál es tu problema? — clamó

.—Mi problema se llama Literatura barata— reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera los has leído— protestó su novia.

—Y no me interesa hacerlo— sentenció con hartazgo.

—No te interesa nada de lo que hago— Debrha salió de la habitación llorando. Castiel corrió tras ella como siempre que peleaban. Variante muy continúa en su relación.

Si bien el grupo ganaba popularidad en cada momento, este era contrastado por el declive de su dinámica. La merma emocional iba en aumento y las peleas entre miembros eran una constante.

Debrha definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Era irreconocible, hasta Iris que era su mejor amiga ya casi no la toleraba. Su altivez y egocentrismo le disgustaban. Si bien la apreciaba, sabía que la desgastada relación algún día terminaría por quebrarse.

—No entiendo que le sucede— expresaba Iris entre sollozos —Prometimos que la fama no nos cambiaria. Que seguiríamos siendo nosotros mismos, que esto nos uniría y no nos separaría—

—No dejes que te afecten sus decisiones— La intentaba consolar Lyssandro. En aquella ocasión Debrha se había excedido, había humillado a Iris. Sabía que esta "señorita" gustaba de llamar la atención, pero ¿Por qué acosta de los demás?.

—Es mi amiga me afecta lo que haga… lo que diga.—suspiró—Extraño a la antigua Debrha. ¿En qué momento cambió tanto?—

—Tal vez, siempre fue así y simplemente nos engañó— Iris lo contempló azorada.

La sensatez de Lyssandro parecía no estar tan errada. A decir verdad ya no sabía que pensar, si se ponía a reflexionar podía ver que ciertas actitudes de Debrha siempre habían sido cuestionables. No le importó que a ella le gustara Castiel, aun así terminó siendo su novia. Pero al final no le guardó rencor. Si ambos se gustaban ¿qué podía hacer? Tampoco era justo que ella se interpusiera en algo reciproco.

Inclusive la amistad entre Castiel y Lyssandro se había visto deteriorada por la cantante.

En algún momento los escuchó discutir:

—No te ama— Decía Lyssandro con su habitual serenidad.

—A ti que te importa— reprochaba Castiel.

—Eres mi amigo— El albino le contempló agobiado— por eso me interesa —

—Pues no debería— Castiel le miraba colérico.

—Ingiriendo cantidades nocivas de alcohol cada mañana, no cambiaras nada— En la voz de Lyssandro se vislumbraba preocupación.

— ¡Es mi vida, déjame!—

—Nathaniel tenía razón, él siempre dijo la verdad— finalizó el Albino.

—No metas a ese estirado— Castiel se lanzó contra el compositor.

En ese momento Iris intervino. Por suerte estaba escondida detrás de la puerta escuchando. Tal vez no era correcto, pero ello evitó una pelea mayor. Lyss nunca le quiso decir, porque estaba tan alterado Castiel aquel día. Pero fuera lo que fuera había sido grave pues desde ese momento Castiel y Lyssandro tuvieron un gran distanciamiento.

Si hubo algo rescatable de la situación fue que Iris y Lyssandro se volvieron buenos amigos, inclusive Dimitry se acopló a ellos.

Este último se integró tardíamente en el grupo, ya que sustituyó la salida Nathaniel. Lo único que supo del ex baterista fue que a su padre no le agrado la idea de que su refinado hijo tocara rock—pesado. También supo que Castiel y Nathaniel jamás se llevaron bien y por más que el resto del grupo intentara poner de su aparte, estos jamás aceptaron una tregua.

Dimitry tenía la teoría de que Debrha era la responsable de ello y ¿cómo no? si una vez que se integró al grupo esta lo acosó hasta el extremo de tener que encerrarse en el baño con doble seguro por miedo a ser violado.

—No creo que Debrha tenga tantas fuerzas— le cuestionó Lyssandro

—Tal vez exageré— admitió Dimitry— en realidad lo que me preocupa es que me saquen del grupo por su influencia—

— ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? — Le interrogó confusa Iris— Eres un talentoso e importante miembro— agregó con sinceridad.

—Ustedes no. El manager—

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Lyssandro le miró perspicaz.

— ¿Tu por qué crees? — Le invitó a adivinar Dimitry, una vez que dilucidó la sospecha en sus ojos bicolor.

—¿Es enserio? ¿También con él? — Iris y Lyssandro cantaron la respuesta al unísono e intercambiaron miradas resignadas. Al parecer Debrha había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

 **Glosario:**

 **1.—Bram Stoker** **:** Novelista y escritor irlandés, mejor conocido por su novela Drácula

2— Revista Estadounidense de farándula.


	10. Capítulo VI: Pasarela de maniquíes

_Capítulo 6: Pasarela de maniquíes_

— _**Yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas**_ _ **…**_ _ **—**_ ingresó Rosalya "cantando" en la habitación de forma estruendosa, mientras saludaba con su mano en todas direcciones.

— _**No se asuste señorita nadie le ha hablado de boda**_ _ **…**_ _ **—**_ concluyó Lyssandro mientras le devolvía con una sonrisa el saludo a su amiga.

Un suspiro impalpable salió del pecho del albino. No pudo seguir cantando. Rossalya se veía increíblemente bella. Lucía un vestido morado en distintas tonalidades, con encaje y fondo negro, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Botines negros de piel y otros accesorios complementaban su conjunto. Su cabello seguía tan largo como antes, sedoso y brillante, peinado en una coleta alta que dejaba lucir su fino rostro.

—Hola Gaga — saludó Castiel —¿Te cansaste de Leight y ahora vienes por Alejandro? —

—No. Vengo por ti— respondió con mirada picara al guitarrista, mientras se acercaba coquetamente a este.

Castiel contratacó. Sostuvo su instrumento al tiempo que interpretaba una canción de la excéntrica cantante de la que hacía referencia.

—No hagas caso Rossalya, te ves muy bien — manifestó Dimitry.

—No está mal, aunque parece hurtado del ropero de Lady Gaga— chantó Debrha. El monstruo de la envidia emergía de su ser _**"Luciría mejor en mí"**_ pensaba mientras fulminaba a Dimitry con la mirada _**"¿Qué mira ahí, sí estoy yo aquí?"**_ Concluía ufana.

Indudablemente los años no habían pasado en vano por Rossalya. Su belleza aumentaba con cada año que pasaba. Su piel seguía siendo tan bronceada y tersa como antes. Su cuerpo se había terminado de desarrollar, formando una curveada y estilizada figura. Figura envidiada por muchas y deseada por otros.

—Vamos Deb…—Pronunció Dimitry con evidente desdén— No seas egocéntrica. Las demás personas también se pueden verse bien **—** una sonrisa maligna y sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro **—** E incluso mejor que tú—Dictó al final con burla.

El baterista estaba hasta la coronilla de los alardeos y aires de magnificencia de aquella cantante a medias, que encubría su falta de talento con su "belleza".

Los ánimos se avivaron. Castiel iba a responder, pero la pacifica voz de Lyssandro le frenó.

—Creo y me atrevo a hablar por todos que lo mejor es que aclares el motivo de tu visita Rossa — sugirió educadamente el victoriano.

Iris soltó un largo suspiro, _**"Que alivio"**_ pensó. Le aterrorizó imaginar la masacre que se hubiera suscitado sí, el albino no hubiese intervenido en el momento exacto una vez más.

La diplomacia era una de sus mayores virtudes del victoriano. Siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para todas las circunstancias. Gracias a él todo iba viento en popa. Su sensatez evitaba y solucionaba problemas. Era el timón que mantenía en dirección el barco maltrecho que llamaban "grupo".

—Está bien. Iré al grano — Rossalya tomó asiento frente a todo el grupo. Su semblante se tornó serió —claramente el motivo de mi visita no tiene ningún fin social. Vengo a hablar de negocios — aclaró.

—¿Negocios?¿Qué clase de negocios? —Castiel fue el primero en cuestionar— Por tu bien espero que sean legales. Aunque si se trata de algo más atrevido como los videos ocultos que tienes en tu celular…—una sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de una mirada lujuriosa invadió el semblante del pelirrojo— puedes incluirme.

—No Castiel. No son negocios eróticos— con gesto exasperado golpeó la nuca del guitarrista en forma de advertencia— Lo que quiero es contratarlos— finalizó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y suficiencia. El grupo le devolvió semblantes estupefactos y confusos.

—Estoy al tanto de la vendimia de tú ropa. También sé que está siendo aceptada en el mercado con singular popularidad. Pero…— Debrha contempló con petulancia e incredulidad a la ofertante — No creo que puedas costear nuestro servicio — _**"¿Con quién cree que trata?¿Con una banda de rock de barrio bajo?"**_ —No te ofendas Rossalya pero nuestro tiempo literalmente es oro. Tan solo una hora te desfalcaría por completo— aclaró altiva.

—¿Utilizaste de forma correcta la palabra _**"Literal"**_ en una frase? — Dimitry se llevó las manos al pecho sobre exagerando un falso asombro —Vaya, tu literatura barata si está sirviendo de algo— remató altanero.

Castiel inmediatamente profirió un monólogo altisonante con los puños elevados. Se abalanzó intempestivamente sobre el atacante de su novia, el cual no vaciló en responder. Los espectadores intentaron detenerlos, pero ambos ya habían lanzado su primer golpe. "Afortunadamente" Iris logró colarse en medio. Ambos se detuvieron en seco. Dimitry trastabilló cayendo de bruces al suelo para desviar su puño. Castiel redireccionó su gancho, falseo terriblemente. Estaba por caerle encima a la pobre y asustada Iris.

Rossa y Lyssandro reaccionaron y detuvieron el desplome del pelirrojo. Este a su vez pescó a la Iris de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, evitando que tuviera la misma suerte que Dimitry.

— ¿Estas Loca? Pude lastimarte— Le reprochó mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

— S…sí— tartamudeo nerviosa. Sus mejillas imitaron el tono de su cabello. Castiel la alejó lentamente al distinguir su incomodidad.

La pelirroja Esperaba un comentario sarcástico de Castiel, pero para su sorpresa no recibió más que una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

—No vuelvas a interferir de esa manera Iris— la reprendió Dimitry— Por esta vez concuerdo con Castiel. Pudimos lastimarte—

—¿Y tú? No vuelvas a insultar a Debrha. Por favor es nuestra amiga — Exigió la bajista. Nuevamente un rubor recorrió su rostro, pero esta vez ocasionado por él enojo.

El comentario de Dimitry estaba fuera de lugar. Su entonación despectiva había sido innecesaria. Le miró molesta. Dimitry no pudo más que asentir, reconocía su incitación a tan absurda disputa. Pidió disculpas y regresó a su asiento. El resto de los presentes le imitaron.

—No veo problema en que tengamos que tocar para Rossa— Iris retomó la conversación. Su voz aunque severa, mantenía su amabilidad habitual.

—¿Acaso no valoras tu trabajo? — Recriminó la cantante— Esto no está en discusión. Ni Castiel ni yo lo aprobamos y nuestra opinión es de mucho peso— manifestó petulante.

—No hables por mi Debrha—Renegó el pelirrojo con hartazgo— Tengo criterio propio— La aludida estaba sorprendida ¿en qué momento había perdido el apoyo de su novio?.

—Te entiendo Debrha, — la mirada de Rossalya le contemplaba desafiante— Pienso pagarte— objetó. Irradiaba seguridad— La semana de la moda es un evento semianual…—

—Estoy al tanto…— interrumpió con hartazgo su opositora.

—Permíteme explicar— exigió educadamente la alvina. Debrha estaba por parlotear, pero distintas miradas severas la hicieron silenciar y permitieron que la diseñadora prosiguiera—Como decía…los diseñadores más importantes exponen sus colecciones . Se realiza en las capitales más importantes; como Paris, Madrid, Nueva York. Este año estoy invitada por primera vez— concluyó Rossalya su explicación, mientras se regocijaba para sus adentros.

Lyssandro, Iris, Dimitry e inclusive Castiel la llenaron de sinceras felicitaciones.

—¡Hey! Bien hecho gaga— proclamó Castiel

—Vaya, él gran Castiel me felicita—sonrió la joven albina—Debo sentirme orgullosa—

—No te emociones demasiado, solo es un simple cumplido—El pelirrojo devolvió el gesto. Aunque no lo pareciese, su felicitación era genuina y a Rossa le constaba. Al final de cuentas seguía siendo el rudo Castiel. Los pocos que lo conocían podían traducir aquellas aparentes palabras secas.

—No he terminado—informó y prosiguió— En este evento asisten los principales y más populares exponentes musicales cuyo fin es amenizar el momento. Hace una semana se me informó de mi asistencia. Me citaron para arreglar algunos asuntos y pedirme mis esbozos…— Su penetrante mirada irradiaba Ilusión. Lyssandro se perdió en tan bellos ojos— Cuando llegué al lugar acordado conocí a uno de los organizadores. Entre la charla amena que manteníamos, se me ocurrió contarle de ustedes, y vista lo popularidad que están alcanzando aceptó incluirlos en el programa musical — su mirar se volvió desafiante. Airosa se cruzó de brazos— Una magnánima publicidad gratuita ¿aún no es suficiente paga Debrha? —

Un silencio reinó en la estancia. Era una gran oportunidad para su carrera, ¿en verdad Rossa les estaba dando la llave de la fama y la fortuna?. Sus rostros mostraban incredulidad absoluta.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?.. o…— su cuestionamiento se dirigió a Debrah— ¿Acaso todavía es insuficiente?... su majestad— arqueó una ceja y se plantó frente a Debrha quien la miraba estupefacta.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar con el managger…—respondió absorta la cantante—…y los organizadores del evento para formalizar el trato— consumó con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión. Ni su ego era tan lerdo como para rechazar tan jugosa propuesta.

—Entonces está hecho— sentenció Rossalya— Stars from Nightmare participará en la semana de la moda de Nueva York— Extendió su mano y con un firme apretón, estrujó la extremidad de aquella diva junto con su colosal ego.


	11. Crónicas detectivescas: Parte Uno

_Crónicas detectivescas: Parte Uno_

Montes Apalaches, este de California: 2 de octubre, 15:16 PM. 1 mes, 12 días antes del suicidio de Benjamín Petterson.

—Traumatismo craneoencefálico—concluyó la perito sin levantar la vista de su objeto de estudio—Murió al instante. La descomposición sugiere que su deceso ocurrió aproximadamente hace más de un año— concluyó la experta.

Kentin se acuclilló al lado de la mujer y escudriñó la andrajosa y carcomida indumentaria. La intemperie había acelerado la putrefacción, de su fisionomía en vida no quedaba ni ápice.

Con sus manos cubiertas de látex y unas pinzas pequeñas, recogió un trozo de su destartalado reloj, que tampoco logró salvarse del fuerte impacto de la caída de varios metros que le ocasionó la muerte.

—Cayó sobre él— señaló el fragmento traslucido mientras se levantaba y lo alzaba contra la poca luz solar de aquel nublado día. Tras una rápida, pero meticulosa observación, lo introdujo en una bolsa transparente que etiquetó y selló herméticamente.

Golpeteó la superficie con la suela de su zapato, que aunque se hallaba protegido por una cobertura estéril de un verde tenue, no le impidió sentir la dureza de la gran piedra en la que se encontraban situados. La roca no poseía ni un perímetro de tres metros cuadrados, sin embargo tuvo el suficiente perímetro para atrapar mortalmente a su víctima.

Levantó la vista al peñasco que sobrepasaba el follaje de los árboles y contempló el borde: " _ **Pudo resbalar, o simplemente arrojarse".**_

De todo el amplio perímetro, el infortunado tuvo que caer en la parte rocosa. Aunque, sí la suerte le hubiera sonreído y hubiese caído en zona terrosa, tampoco habría vivido. Desde la altura de la que se desplomó, era imposible sobrevivir.

Desvió su mirada a la maleza que los rodeaba. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaban con perspicacia el lugar: _**"¿acaso la gravedad había tenido un secuaz?"**_ Se cuestionaba. Algo no encajaba en aquella escena. Paranoia o suspicacia. Sentía que algo no cuadraba, existía un cabo suelto. Resopló frustrado, el cubre bocas evitó que su aire contaminara la escena. Regresó su atención al cuerpo y continuó la labor con el resto de sus compañeros. Ya encontraría el indicio que tan bien preservaban aquellos restos, que callaban sus colosales testigos que se plantaban a su alrededor y les protegían con su follaje del sol. Por ahora evitaría desconcentrarse en divagaciones subjetivas para enfocar su energía en devolverle el nombre a aquel inerte y pútrido cadáver.


	12. Crónicas Detectivescas II: Lazos

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

Tarde les agradezco y me disculpo (sí es que alguien ve esto) por el abandono. Mi vida esta ocupada y mi hobbie de escribir ha tenido que relegarse, eso y que me quedé un mes sin computadora y como dos meses con mis archivos perdidos porque se quedaron el la otra que tenía. demás tuve un bloqueo que recién se va, sin embargo mi tiempo es cada vez más limitado. Subo dos capítulos, pero la verdad no sé cuando pueda continuar escribiendo

Por cierto, no sé si lo aclaré pero aviso porque es importante para la trama: Ken y Kentin son dos personas diferentes. Incluso estaba pensando cambiar Kentin por Quentin, pero ya veré (no es muy probable).

Gracias MinukiChan, por haberte pasado desde el inicio y hasta mi desaparición y los lindos comentarios :)

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ _**Crónicas Detectivescas II: Lazos**_ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

El departamento de policía de California se hallaba concurrido y afanoso como cualquier lugar de una metrópoli. Entre casos de índole tan simples como un robo menor, un intento fallido de extorción por parte de algún púbero torpe que fingió su secuestro, ruidosos vecinos y demás nimiedades propias de la vida en sociedad, hasta casos graves de violencia doméstica, lesiones dolosas, robos con violencia, violaciones y homicidios que quitaban el sueño a detectives y policías honestos que muchas veces eran desbordados por la cantidad de casos que les llegaban a sus escritorios o les interrumpían el desayuno de manera estrepitosa con el brumoso sonido del radio de la patrulla.

Los teléfonos sonaban sin descanso, demandando por medio de su fastidioso y ruidosos ring ring el ser contestados, los policías entraban con personas sometidas con esposas, los practicantes de universidades subían y bajaban con bonches de expedientes y copias sin respiro alguno, el personal atendía a las víctimas de algún delito que iban a declarar, algunas en estado de shock, otras por mera obligación con la apatía defendiendo la filtración de información que pudiera soltar su lengua, otras con el coraje de la venganza y finalmente unas cuantas más con el mutismo propio de la muerte, que dejaba como último testimonio un cadáver o por lo menos alguna parte de este.

Aquella estresante mañana no hizo más que empeorar la colitis del detective Artur Delacroix, quien por si fuera poco bombardeó su gastro intestinal con una desmesurada dosis irritante de cafeína y un desayuno grasoso.

—Me lleva la #$%%— farfulló por lo bajo cuando la inflamación del vientre le hizo retorcerse y verterse la cuarta taza de café de la mañana sobre la camisa blanca y los pantalones beig. Se quitó el saco para no mancharlo, utilizó su corbata marrón para revertir el desastre e impedir que el líquido obscuro ensuciara la pila de expedientes que apoyó en la encimera de la cafetería.

Pasó vertiginoso la corbata para evitar que el café continuase expandiéndose, pero sus movimientos oscilatorios causaban que la mancha se regase imparable. Cuando el líquido estaba por estropear los documentos una mano se encargó de deslizarlos al extremo de la barra.

—Déjame ayudarte— se ofreció Kentin mientras colocaba sus galletas y su taza en una mesa continua de la que cogió un puñado de servilletas desechables — Sirven mejor que una corbata—

—Calla y ayuda niño— repeló el hombre— Ya te pareces a mi mujer—

Artur atacó el servilletero y con furia restregó los blancos papeles en su mojada ropa.

—Esa mujer me matará— sentenció mientras intentaba limpiar la camisa antes blanca —Era nueva, fue mi regalo de aniversario— informó.

Kentin se encogió de hombros y continuó arreglando el estropicio, por su parte Artur se abalanzó nuevamente a la cafetera y rellenó por quinta vez su taza. Sacó una cajita azul de la bolsa de sus pantalones y vació el contenido en su tosca mano derecha.

—¿No te dijeron que colon infamado, medicamentos y cafeína no se llevan? — cuestionó el joven mientras lanzaba una bola cobriza a un cesto cercano.

Ignoró la advertencia y se embutió un puñado de pastillas que ayudó a ingerir con café. El calor de la bebida le hizo sonreír por primera vez en aquel día, se limpió su abundante bigote con la mano y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Calma, dulce calma— cantó al aire mientras se llevaba las manos a su calva trasera que conforme pasaban los años se extendía de tal manera que el cabello de su cabeza amenazaba con desaparecer. La calvicie era una de las tantas cosas que el estrés de su puesto ocasionaba, actualmente también era aquejado por insomnio, gastritis, colitis, riesgo de hipertensión, y para aderezar un posible divorcio.

El costo de ser detective era alto, él lo sabía y lo asumió con convicción y fortaleza. Su familia estaba al tanto de ello, pero le apoyaron sin rechistar por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que su primer herida de guerra llegó; un disparo por parte de un ladrón de barrio bajo que se negaba a sucumbir ante sus manos. Aquel tipejo tomó a su vecina de rehén, el influjo de psicotrópicos bajo los que se hallaba hicieron imposible una negociación civilizada, su valentía e inexperiencia tampoco fueron muy funcionales, quiso ser el héroe y casi termina muerto por una bala que estuvo a punto de atravesarle el corazón cuando se lanzó contra el lunático caucásico.

Permaneció en terapia intensiva tres semanas y dos meses en incapacidad, tuvo seis meses de prueba y el agradecimiento de la mujer, pues su arrebato fue de importancia en la detención de aquel hombre.

Delacroix fue un joven apasionado, vigoroso y astuto que aprendió rápidamente a controlar su impetuosidad. Desde aquella anécdota se comportó a la altura, con una rectitud admirable que le llevó a un ascenso prematuro en comparación con sus compañeros de generación de la academia de policías. Tal vez por eso mismo apadrinó a Kentin Allen cuando le conoció y reconoció aquel peligroso potencial, o tal vez porque encontró en aquel novato el hijo que nunca pudo concebir con su esposa Elsa.

Desde el momento en que Kentin ingresó a la policía, él se encargó de acogerle, protegerle y guiarle de tal manera que su talento catapultó por los cielos. Ascendió rápidamente hasta convertirse en un igual que le acompañaba fiel en las extenuantes jornadas laborales. Se convirtieron en un gran equipo que lograba casi lo imposible, mantenían uno de los más altos porcentajes de casos resueltos con éxito en el departamento. Su eficiencia iba más allá de lo laboral, pues su compatibilidad les llevó a forjar una valiosa amistad que se extendió hasta la familia Delacroix. Elsa amaba a Kentin, le consideraba un hijo, al igual que sus padres quienes le adoptaron como un nieto más. Se tornaron tan cercanos que incluso le recibían en festividades importantes como pascua y navidad.

Kentin no opuso resistencia al cobijo de los Delacroix, ni del resto de su familia, inclusive integró a su reacio padre, un viejo excomandante que avergonzado asistió arrastrado por su necesidad a festejar el año nuevo en aquella casa de desconocidos. El jubilo de aquellas personas y su calidez destruyeron la frialdad propia de su padre. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su prometida quien muriera por una hemorragia al dar a luz, se sintió vivo. Aquel viejo gozó casi dos años de una nueva familia, pues una embolia cerebral concluyó con su vida a los 73 años de edad.

Artur y Elsa apoyaron a Kentin en aquella etapa difícil, se convirtieron en su principal pilar apoyo y le envolvieron en su protección familiar. Durante el primer año de luto, Artur se encargó de distraerle y escucharle, mientras que Elsa además de oyente, también verificaba estado de salud y alimentación, enviaba doble desayuno y exigía que su esposo comprobara que este fuera ingerido. Aún hoy día ella seguía encarándose de su alimentación pese a la negativa de Kentin, pues este se sentía como el ser más encajoso del mundo.

Por los puntos anteriores el joven dilucidó que algo andaba mal con su compañero. La forma de referir y exponer a su esposa en aquella corta charla matutina denotaba problemas. Si él no la conociera hubiese creído que era una mujer gruñona cuya obsesión con la limpieza laceraba a su pobre marido, cosa bastante alejada de la dulce y hogareña Elsa que decidió adoptar el rol de madre para con él.

—¿Algo va mal? — preguntó sin rodeos mientras jalaba una silla y le hacía compañía. Le tenía una excesiva confianza, por lo tanto se daba el lujo de mostrar tal atrevimiento.

Kentin abrió un gran paquete de galletas, se llevó una a la boca antes de ofrecer una ración a su acompañante, quien al escuchar el cuestionamiento perdió el poco relajamiento que sus tensos músculos estaban adquiriendo.

— Problemas maritales— respondió con sinceridad. Conocía la agudeza del muchacho, mentirle era inútil, además le tenía mucha confianza— Típico de un matrimonio de más de veinte años, nada que una charla nocturna no pueda solucionar— finalizó con los bigotes llenos del chocolatoso relleno de la galleta que su compañero le ofreció.

— ¿Estás seguro? — increpó el joven mientras le miraba con inquietud. Artur era un hombre grande en todas las dimensiones, normalmente su simple presencia imponía respeto, pero en aquel momento su rostro severo fue invadido por una expresión desolada, frágil, derrotada.

— No— negó sincero Artur mientras metía a su boca un trio de galletas que esperaba llenaran el vacío de su estómago— Gajes del oficio Kentin, gajes del oficio…— emitió con resignación.

El divorcio era una variable común entre policías, detectives, comisarios, abogados y demás profesionales de ese rubro. Entre sus colegas de más de cuarenta años él era de los pocos que mantenía un hasta hace poco buen matrimonio. Ni hombres, ni mujeres podían hacer sobrevivir sus relaciones en aquel ambiente, gloriosos eran los que podían presumir de un matrimonio o relación estable.

— No tiene que terminar así y lo sabes— dijo Kentin dilucidando sus pensamientos.

— Esta vez va mal muchacho— confesó pesaroso— ¿sabes?, comienzo a preguntarme si lo vale—

— ¿Qué? —

— Perderla por esto — azotó su fornida mano en la torre expedientes que se pandeó peligrosamente— La sociedad está podrida, siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará—

Kentin le miró sorprendido ante su negativa. Pocas cosas y casos le hacían perder los cabales, raras situaciones le sumían en la desesperanza, le volvían endeble, le descolocaban. Por lo tanto se atrevió a cuestionarle con un _**"¿Qué pasó?".**_

—Pederasta— obtuvo como respuesta.

Aquellos casos siempre eran grotescos, complicados. Afectaban al más experto, al más fuerte, al más sensato, al más indolente. Era difícil no inmutarse con aquellas situaciones que exhibían el estado más perverso de la humanidad, sin embargo ocurría algo más. No es que cuando Delacroix le tendiese el respectivo expediente de la red de pornografía infantil no se asquease, no obstante su carrera de poco más de un cuarto de siglo le había acercado incontables veces a situaciones parecidas e incluso más horridas y retorcidas, por lo tanto ya tenía temple para soportar lo enfermo de la sociedad. Ante aquel razonamiento estuvo a punto de increpar, hasta que un nombre se interpuso en la charla.

— Francis _Johnson_ — pronunció hosco Delacroix.

Kentin se quedó anonadado, sus ojos verdes irradiaron furia. Apretó su taza con peligrosa fuerza para regular la cólera que le invadía. Aquel nombre significaba corrupción, basura, inmundicia e impunidad. Nada bueno rodeaba a ese hombre acaudalado y poderoso que pensaba que su jerarquía social le convertía en un Dios intocable que podía disponer de todos y todo a su egoísta capricho.

—Tendrá que caer. Le haremos caer— sentenció Kentin con convicción—Siempre cometen un error— añadió.

Artur soltó una sobria sonrisa al escuchar su característica frase en la voz de su pupilo. Se la dijo la primera vez que la resolución de un crimen se complicó a tal punto que la seguridad de Kentin se desplomó tan peligrosamente que estaba a punto de rendirse.

—Ya cometerá un error— asintió conmovido por el que quería como hijo— Gracias muchacho, ahora volvamos al trabajo—

Kentin sonrió ante aquella congratulación, el odio fue disipado rápidamente por el semblante relajado de su colega que pareció quitarse un peso de encima. Se levantaron con tazas y folders en mano, salieron de la cafetería y caminaron por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a sus respectivos escritorios cuando una mujer se interpuso en su destino.

— Buenos días— sonrió con especial énfasis la joven becaría que recién iniciaba prácticas en el área de criminalística y criminología.

—Buen día Wendi ¿Qué tal va todo? —

—Atareado señor— le respondió a Artur con la misma amabilidad, por su parte Kentin solo asintió con una leve sonrisa que la cansada becaría recibió con engrandecido significado— Estoy agotada—

—Tal vez si vinieras más cómoda— Le sugirió Knetin con un ápice de superioridad mientras escaneaba su sofisticado conjunto que acompañaba con unas zapatillas que alcanzaban los quince centímetros— Aquí no cabe la vanidad— agregó.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— se sonrojó avergonzada la chica— Yo solo venía a decirle que ya están los resultados del caso de los Montes Apalaches—

—¿El 11230?— inquirió rigorosamente Kentin.

La joven lanzó una rápida mirada al sobre antes de entregárselo, y asintió abochornada al confirmar el folio.

—Siempre confirma la información, puedes traspapelar— sugirió petulante Kentin mientras recibía el folder.

La becaria musitó un _**"Si"**_ acompañado de un sonrojo, al sentir el calor en sus mejillas estas se encendieron imposiblemente más, su piel blanca le imposibilitaba ocultar tan común efecto físico.

— Gracias Wendi— Delacroix le otorgó una cálida sonrisa que si bien amortiguó la pena, no impidió que huyera a toda prisa de la presencia del castaño.

Ambos observaron los bucles rubios de la mujer volar al girar vertiginosamente en una esquina del corredor. Artur lanzó una mirada severa a Kentin quien no se inmutó por estar revisando el contenido del informe.

—Le debes una disculpa— le arrebató su maestro aquel distractor que impedía le escuchara— Hablo enserio Kentin—

— Solo la instruyo— aquella respuesta no dejó conforme a su interlocutor que acentuó su molestia en su expresión— Ya, me disculparé en cuanto la vea— resopló.

—Hazlo— le miró con dureza— Ahora veamos… teníamos razón…—

—¿En qué? —

—No era un vago como decían— Kentin asintió al escuchar la obvia revelación emitida por Delacroix que muchos se negaban a ver— Parece que resbaló, pero hay algo raro— continuó — Era un experto botánico que radicaba en la zona — manifestó extrañado— Despareció hace un año, su esposa fu quien lo reportó como desaparecido—

—¿Qué? Déjame ver — Pidió Kentin quien al recibir la información comenzó a leerla y analizarla con vehemencia— Era un experimentado y conocía la zona, las posibilidades de que se accidentara son mínimas—

—Sospechoso— corroboró su mentor.

—Iré a logística a ver que más encuentran de él en la base de datos—

—Revisaré el reporte forense. Nos encontramos en una hora en la cafetería ¿Te parece?— Kentin le respondió con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza. Sin nada más que agregar, Artur se encaminó a la morgue.

Kentin lo observó unos segundos antes de girarse, apresuró su paso y su pensamiento.

—Jade Conner …Jade Conner …Jade Conner — repetía mentalmente— ¿Qué te ocurrió realmente Jade Parker? — rumiaba la interrogante en su cabeza.


	13. Capítulo VII: Entre telas, telones y

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ _Capítulo VII: Entre telas, telones y boutiques._ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

Rossalya pasaba por las calles de Paris con Leight aprensado de su mano. Miraba con orgullo los escaparates de lujo que mostraban su popular colección, cuya aceptación de la gente superó las expectativas de marketing e inclusive las misma.

—¡Ho! mira— exclamaba la chica mientras señalaba discretamente a una parisina que lucía uno de sus conjuntos—¿Qué guapa? ¿No crees? — preguntaba mientras lanzaba una mirada cargada de orgullo a su novio.

—Más guapa tu mi amor— respondía amorosamente Leight. Mientras contemplaba sus ojos miel con la misma ternura que cuando eran un par de adolescentes enamorados.

Ambos correspondieron su genuino amor con un apasionado pero elegante beso que provocó que miles de mariposas revolotearan en sus estómagos. Finalizaron su muestra afectiva con una pueril y alargada sonrisa, igual que lo harían dos adolescentes en su primer enamoramiento.

Permanecieron abrazados frente al ventanal de un escaparate de lujo donde su sueño era representado por medio de un maniquí lujosamente vestido con varías prendas de sus colecciones. Aquella figura representaba sus metas, logros y amor que a pesar de los años y negativas externas continuaba tan vivo con en un inicio.

Se conocieron cuando ella tenía dieciseises y el diecinueve años en un expendio de telas al que ambos acudían para comprar los utensilios con los que elaboraban sus diseños. En aquella ocasión su primer encuentro consistió en un par de miradas discretas, más por parte de él que de ella, posteriormente se reencontrarían un algunas de veces más en las que ninguno hizo amago de interactuar. No fue hasta que Rosalía comenzó forjar una amistad con un nuevo y tímido alumno que provenía de provincia llamado Lissandro para que ella pudiera compartir palabra con Leigh.

Rossalía siempre fue una joven muy madura para su edad, por ende le costó relacionarse con sus análogos adolescentes. No les comprendía al igual que ellos no podían congeniar con su manera adulta de pensar, por lo tanto prefería mantener relaciones superfluas pero afables. Solo cuando conoció a Lissandro encontró alguien con quien verdaderamente podía forjar una mistad. Aquel muchacho introvertido guardaba un silencioso tesoro que solo emergía cuando entonaba su voz. Sus pensamientos solo salían a través de sus canciones y en sus extensas conversaciones que solo mantenía se atrevía a mantener con Rossalia y su hermano del que según le mencionaba era muy afín.

Te encantará. Es un gran joven— sentenció Lissandro con moderado entusiasmo mientras caminaba al lado de Rossalia en dirección a la salida de la escuela—Mira, ahí está él— señaló al extremo del portón donde un joven de cabellera azabache, piel blanca y vestimenta extravagantemente victoriana le esperaba con una reservada sonrisa.

Rossalía no pudo ocultar su asombro al reconocer a tan característico joven.

—¿Se conocen? — inquirió Lissandro al notar el asombro en sus acompañantes, sin embargo ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Hola, me llamo Rossalia— dijo la albina extendiendo su mano y otorgando una radiante sonrisa que rompió el hielo —Tu debes ser Leight. Lissandro me habla mucho de ti—

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo ha hecho? — Leight miró a su hermano con fraternal cariño.

—Sí— confirmó Rossalía.

—También me ha hablado mucho de ti Rossalia—

—Espero que halla dicho maravillas—

—Lo ha hecho— expresó educadamente Leight.

—¿Cierto? Que encantado de amigo tengo— exclamó la chica mientras apretaba con afecto el amigo del sonrojado Lissandro que prefirió ocultar su mirada en el asfalto grisáceo— Puedes llamarme rosa— atinó a ofrecer entre carcajadas sonoras ocasionadas por la respuesta tímida del albino.

Desde aquel momento se convirtieron en un trio. Rossa se la vivía en su departamento, al igual que ellos se convirtieron en continuos huéspedes bien recibidos en su hogar por un largo tiempo.

Con el tiempo Rossa y Leight comenzaron a generar sentimientos que culminaron en un tórrido y sincero primer amor. Todos estaban felices por la pareja, incluso Lissandro que a pesar de sus sentimientos ocultos reconoció con altura la derrota.

—Son felices, no soy quien para interponerme en algo tan sincero. Los amo a los dos, jamás les causaría dolor. Que estén juntos es lo mejor que les pudo pasar a ambos, estoy feliz por ellos— se decía para sí Lissandro, quien no tuvo más opción que consolarse a sí mismo. No tenía más amigos y sus únicos confidentes saldrían lastimados si él osaba confesar su sentir. Más valía que aquellas emociones la enterrara para siempre en lo más recóndito de su corazón, porque erradicarlas sabía que era imposible.

Rossa y Leight iniciaron una relación que en principio apoyada por sus padres, terminó convirtiéndose en un tortuoso drama cuando estos cambiaron radicalmente de opinión y exigieron su culminación, especialmente lo progenitores de la albina que incluso se mudaron de ciudad en su último semestre de preparatoria. Pese a negativas e intervenciones fraternales ambos lograron que su relación se mantuviese en pie. Las complicaciones les unieron, les fortalecieron, se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y jamás encontrarían a nadie que les complementase a tal punto.

En cuanto Rossa tuvo edad ingresó con una beca completa a la Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising (1),en donde Leight le alcanzaría de igual manera como becario. Sus padres nunca se enteraron que se mudaron juntos en su primer grado, tampoco sabrían del proyecto que maquilaban juntos en forma de un negocio en el que ponían un gran sueño, el sueño de abrirse paso en la alta costura con sus diseños innovadores.

Aquel proyecto inició desde que Leight abriera una modesta boutique en el poblado Sweet Amorries, misma que cerró en cuanto recibió su carta de aceptación y voló a los Ángeles. Allí a falta de dinero para alquilar un local, decidieron crear un negocio web que fue apoyado por otro fundador del cual no se ha hablado, pero cuya importancia no debe ser demeritada.

Alexy Carpenter un becario y compañero de universidad fue el tercer implicado, su ingenio, creatividad y espontaneidad dieron el sazón que Leight y Rossalia necesitaban. Él fue el responsable de la página web en donde lanzaran sus colecciones inéditas, pues no solo tuvo la idea, si no que sonsacó a su hermano gemelo Armin Carpenter quien era un experto en informática. El convenció al gamer para que les crease y mantuviese gratuitamente la plataforma, el tiempo suficiente hasta que esta pudiera solventarse económicamente por su cuenta.

Alexy fue un adolescente alegre y enérgico que desbordaba pasión por la moda. Llegó a inicios del segundo año de preparatoria, un tiempo complicado para integrarse en subgrupos cuyas alianzas eran casi inquebrantables por su elevado elitismo, no obstante, su carácter ligero le permitió ganarse el cariño de casi media escuela, mientras que su hermano opuestamente prefirió quedarse con la compañía de su consola portátil.

Era amigable e imperativo, gracioso y maduro a la vez. Por esas razones Rossa comenzó a darse la oportunidad de conocerle a fondo casi a mitad de año, cuando una colaboración de una obra de teatro escolar (La bella durmiente) en las que ambos fueron los responsables de crear los atuendos de su grupo les obligó a convivir por más de tres meses largas jornadas post clase.

En aquella faena compartieron ideas, sueños, hobbies, bromas y hasta fuertes discrepancias que siempre solucionaban con ecuanimidad. Eran bastante similares, incluso sus aspiraciones eran un equivalente.

Mi sueño es estudiar en Nueva York alta costura— confesó Alexy con un brillo que era aumentado por los pupilentes rosados que usaba (y que aún hoy en día se negaba olvidar), mientras comían en el aula de corte y confección del instituto— Lastima que mis padres no cuenten con la solvencia para pagarla— comentó con tristeza mientras jugaba con su teñida cabellera azulada.

—¿De verdad? — confió Rossa sorprendida mientras cortaba con fiereza un trozo de su fría pechuga empanizada— También me gustaría estudiar allí, sin embargo mis padres advierten lo inalcanzable de nuestra economía. Mi mamá me ha dicho que si quiero ir al **Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising,** debo ganar una de sus contadas becas. He investigado y los requisitos son casi imposibles— sonrió con aflicción.

—¡Ya sé! — gritó Alexy con un entusiasmo que rompió el desánimo reciente— Prometamos algo— Rossa le miró curiosa— ¡ Tu y yo nos ayudaremos para conseguir esas becas…!—

—No te ofendas Alexy— le interrumpió incomoda— Pero pensaba asistir con mi novio, el también desea ir, siempre ha sido su sueño y…—

—¿Y? ¿No podemos ser como los tres mosqueteros?. Mira lo que hemos logrado juntos— exhibió un vestido estilo princesa que sería utilizado para interpretar el papel de la princesa durmiente — Somo una maquina imparable— alejó el elegante vestido y tomó un lúgubre traje que recién habían terminado — Mira, dijiste que tu novio te dio la idea de esta belleza— elevó el imponente vestuario como estandarte, su calidad era tal que emanaba poder, fiereza, maldad— Esto lo hicimos tres personas. Esto es prueba tangible de que juntos podríamos llegar muy lejos— concluyó con convicción.

Rossa dudó unos segundos, examinó las telas confeccionadas, los patrones pegados en la pared, se detuvo en el vestido que sería dedicado a Maléfica. En verdad era sublime, no lo podía negar, era de sus mejores trabajos. Alexy tenía razón, era lo suficiente inteligente para visualizar una oportunidad de oro, una posible catapulta al éxito.

—¿Entonces? ¿estas conmigo? — Insistió Alexy a la par que extendía su mano para sellar un pacto.

—Hasta el final— aceptó Rossa, quien apretujó con firmeza su mano.

En aquel gesto firmaron la promesa de una meta exitosa y el inició de una amistad que ahora era tan fuerte como sus anhelos antaños.

El vibrar del teléfono de Rossa frenó sus remembranzas y finalizó el cómodo arrumaco en el que se encontraba con su novio. Le alejó con ternura y contestó la llamada.

—Alexy ¿Qué tal? — dijo con una sonrisa— Te juro que no interrumpes nada— respondió con cierto tono de reprimenda y los ojos en blanco— ¿¡Qué?! — Exclamó con tal enjundia que Leight se preocupó.

—¿Sucede algo? — le susurró en su oído libre.

—Sí, espera que te pondré en altavoz— se despegó del móvil para realizar mencionada acción— No te preocupes, está todo bien— contestó antes de apretar el icono de altavoz para sosegar la preocupación de Leight— Listo Alexy, ya estamos los dos—

—¡Hola Leight! — Clamó el imperativo hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola ALexy, ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Bien, bien, he conocido a un hombre muy atractivo que— respondió impetuoso— Pero no estamos para hablar de mí ni ponernos al día, eso ya lo haremos cuando regresen de su novena luna de miel— se interrumpió a sí mismo y retomó la conversación— Necesito con urgencia que vuelen a Washington ahora mismo—

—¿Porqué la premura Alexy? ¿pasa Algo? — Cuestionó Leight en nombre de los dos. Se hubiese alarmado lo suficiente si no conociese la personalidad transparente de Alexy, si algo malo pasase el muchacho no podría ocultarlo ni por teléfono.

—¡Es sorpresa! — aclaró, estaba por colgar pero su entusiasmo y su lengua sensata le traicionaron— ¡Participaremos en la semana de la moda! —

Rossa y Leight se quedaron petrificados, se miraron el uno al otro, intentando digerir la fantástica noticia que recién le fue develada.

—¡Rayos, arruiné la sorpresa! — gritó con enfado Alexy— Bueno, nos quieren ver los ejecutivos, llámenme cuando estén a media hora de aterrizar en Washington. Los esperaré en el aeropuerto— indicó y colgó, estaba demasiado enfado consigo mismo por haber arruinado la sorpresa como para seguir charlando por teléfono.

Después de un largo silencio Rossa reaccionó, con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus ojos besó a Leight. Aquel acto permitió la reacción en el moreno. Agarrados de las manos se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban, debían de partir lo antes posible, pues un nuevo objetivo cumplido los aguardaba.

—

 **Glosario:**

 **1.-Hubicaa en Los Angeles california** , se encuentra el Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Escuela pionera en diseño y mercadeo de moda que ofrece grados asociados y pregrados. Se centra exclusivamente en cursos de diseño de moda, diseño gráfico y entretenimiento, también ofrece dos grados innovadores: diseño de vestuario para cine y televisión y diseño de vestuario para teatro.


	14. Capítulo VIII: Inesperada partida

**Capítulo VIII: Inesperada Partida**

Jade Conner fue el nombre que arrojaron los resultados de ADN a 20 días de que el cuerpo putrefacto fuese encontrado en los montes Apalaches en aquella gran extensión boscosa. Su hallazgo fue una mera suerte, una casi imposibilidad, un milagro de la casualidad, obra del destino o inclusive de una deidad divina.

Fue encontrado por unos campista acaudalados amantes de la naturaleza y las expediciones familiares. Contrataron a un experto citadino para que los adentrara en las profundidades de los montes. Querían maravillarse con la majestuosidad de la naturaleza, la pureza y el sosiego que emana cualquier entorno natural. Cual fue su sorpresa al buscar una planicie en la que pudiesen montar tiendas, fogatas, parrillas y demás trastes modernos propios de la sociedad comodista, que se toparon con una escabrosa escena que traumatizó a sus hijos y causó más de un estentóreo grito.

Allí tendido se encontraba un carcomido cadáver. Estaba en los huesos, lo que lo mantenía unido eran los harapos que alguna vez fueron ropa de alpinismo. Le faltaba una pierna, de ella solo restaba su bota que estaba a un par de metros, esta había sido arrancada por un animal salvaje, el resto de carne fue carcomida por animales carroñeros e insectos.

Mientras los infortunados cubrían los ojos de sus hijos, calmaban al prójimo, desviaban la vista, o se acercaban a picotear con una vara al occiso, el guía y su par de ayudantes se comunicaban a la central de guardabosques donde informaban el descubrimiento.

—Llama a la policía— decía el guía con una anormal tranquilidad obtenida por los diez años de trabajo y toda una vida radicando en aquellos bosques que le acercaron a accidentes mortales, extravíos fatídicos, apariciones funestas y enfermos homicidas que creían aquel santuario un basurero en el que podían desechar el resultado de sus enfermas pulsiones— Hemos encontrado un cadáver— esperó unos segundos mientras escuchaba atento los cuestionamientos— No losé, ya no queda nada, la madre naturaleza ya hizo su trabajo. Lleguen pronto, que estos turistas ya lo quieren adquirir como recuerdo— espetó discretamente mientras dirigía una mirada hosca a la comitiva que resguardaba.

—Esos ricachones que creen que su dinero lo puede todo— agregó osco el interlocutor y finalizó la comunicación.

Por igual capricho del destino Artur y Kentin fueron los designados de atender aquel día en un pueblo aledaño un fallido allanamiento en el que los ladrones estaban robando una casa. Contaban con que aquel día la morada estuviera vacía, pues la familia Stevens estaría de vacaciones. Lo que ignoraban es que dejarían a su trabajadora del hogar a cargo en aquella semana de fuga rutinaria.

Cuando se desocuparon y atendieron el llamado, se encontraron con unos sinuosos senderos naturales que requerían una buena condición física para poder ser recorridos con plenitud. Entre matorrales espinosos, hiedra venenosa, suelo inconsistente y un pequeño precipicio del que Kentin junto con policías, guardabosques, un par de criminólogos y un forense tuvieron que descender a estilo rapel para acortar camino, mientras que, un grupo precedido por Artur que rehuía a las alturas por fobia o simple miedo, optaron por rodear con lo más pesado del equipo.

Así fue la primera vez que Jade Conner, Kentin Allen y Artur Delacroix se encontraron. Ciertamente fue una reunión incipiente, sin el maratónico camino habría pasado desaperciba y se hubiese convertido en uno de tantos casos más que resolver, sin embargo algo pareció decidir lo contrario, convirtió el cadáver de Jade Conner en el inicio de una peripecia que fue detonada por los resultados que la base de datos del sistema de la policía arrojó.

Entre expedientes, un eficiente sistema, una necropsia y la burocrática espera de recibir un acta de defunción y demás papeles, los detectives subieron a un automóvil que era manejado por el hombre mayor y se encaminaron a la casa de la viuda.

Manejaron hasta un condado cercano a los Montes Apalaches, allí se dirigieron a una de las áreas más alejadas en las que las casas se encontraban muy alejadas de entre sí mismas y el bosque comenzaba a ganar terreno.

Llegaron casi hasta al final, hasta una de las penúltima y más coloridas moradas que hubiesen podido ver. Aquella construcción era singular y bella a la vez; era hogareña y moderna, lujosa y sencilla, sobria y colorida. Las contradicciones que en ella se encontraban eran increíblemente armónicas, tal vez por el talento del diseñador o por la exótica flora que la rodeaba y que daba un toque particular al lugar.

Detuvieron el auto anonadados por los sauces, pinos y demás árboles que no pudieron nombrar. También había bonitas y exóticas flores adornando el jardín delantero y la acera, una enredadera que grácilmente se enmarañaba en los pilares de la entrada de la casa.

—Es un poco extraño— manifestó Artur

—Tanto como lo era el dueño— concordó Kentin, aludiendo a las fotos de la víctima que su esposa proporcionó a la policía para que se anexaran al expediente y se elaboraran folletos de **"Se busca"**. La viuda tuvo que proporcionar dos fotos recientes debido a los excéntricos cambios de look de su marido, al menos eso le platicó Page (una policía) a Artur, quien recordaba perfectamente el suceso debido a la extravagancia del desaparecido.

—Créeme, si su cadáver hubiese aparecido en la primer semana lo abríamos referido de inmediato. Con esa mata era inconfundible— le dijo al detective mientras le mostraba una de las fotos en las que un hombre de unos 24 años decoraba su look con cabello verde agua que era encendido por sus llamativos ojos que eran de un similar verdor — Mira, no era feo al natural— comentó mientras señalaba la segunda foto que dejaba ver al mismo individuo con su cabellera rubia — Recuerdo que su mujer lloraba mucho y aseguraba que no había huido con otra, bueno, pues parece que acertó— concluyó con indolencia.

Artur no le reprochó, la comprendía, en aquel tiempo su esposo le engañó con otro, fue el chisme de año y el divorcio más escandaloso que presenció en sus largos años de servicio.

Llegaron a la puerta y jalaron la aldaba, dieron un par de golpes hasta que una voz susurrante les pidió que cesaran.

—Buenas tardes, Policía — se presentó Artur con placa en mano en nombre de los dos cuando una elegante mujer asiática vestida con un traje sastre de alta costura rosa entreabrió la puerta como medida de seguridad y por causa de una delgada cadena que fungía como seguro.

El rostro de la mujer a medio asomar no se inmutó ante el cargo de los visitantes. Tenía un corte asimétrico que cubría tenuemente sus finos rasgos que además eran resaltados con un delicado maquillaje.

— ¿En que les puedo ayudar? — preguntó en un susurro indiferente.

Kentin dilucidó que aquella mujer muy probablemente era nacionalizada: _**"Nació aquí o llegó desde muy pequeña"**_ dilucidó al escuchar una fluidez nata que no era teñida por algún acento extranjero.

—Somos los Detectives Allen…— Kentin asintió y estiró aún más su brazo para que la interlocutora contemplase mejor su distintivo. El modo fue tan exagerado que pareció que quería restregaría su identificación en su rostro, inclusive ella retrocedió unos centímetros a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada ofendida— ...y Delacroix — carraspeó al final y se golpeó el pecho para ahogar una fingida toz que ocultaban una indirecta hacia Kentin quien espabilado captó y procedió a bajar su brazo con la misma rudeza con la que lo subió — ¿Es usted la señora Li Conner? —

—Sí, soy yo ¿Necesita algo? Sucede que estoy muy ocupada— murmuró a la par que acunaba los brazos y redirigía su mirada a un bulto turquesa engalanado con graciosas ovejas que en ellos reposaba.

Unos ojos verdes la escudriñaron discretamente. Causó sorpresa el radical cambió maternal del rostro de Li cuando este se posó en el bebé que cargaba. Fue un gran choque que se igualaba al de la decoración interior que Kentin alcanzó a percibir al escrutar sobre el hombro rosado. Su casa era una mezcla entre modernidad y naturaleza, no pudo más que describirlo como un majestuoso santuario moderno.

—¿Es su hijo? — La mujer asintió con una mirada impaciente que exigía una transcendental, inaplazable y vital razón que excusara la pérdida de su valioso tiempo o, por consiguiente que se largaran en ese preciso instante— Es sobre su esposo Jade Conner— explicó Kentin con suavidad y semblante afable que contrarresto el humor con el arribó y se presentó—¿Será posible que pasemos?, comprendemos el imprevisto que implica nuestra visita, pero es importante…— Li permaneció meditabunda— Será rápido, se lo aseguro—

—De acuerdo— suspiró Li— Permítanme un momento— se disculpó y cerró la puerta. Se escuchó como botaba dificultosamente la cadena que impedía el libre acceso anteriormente— Esperen…— advirtió— ¿Pueden empujar? — pidió ya con un metro de distancia que daba entrada libre a la pareja— Cierre y ponga seguro— se dirigió a Kentin quien fue el ultimo en ingresar— Síganme— ordenó.

Li los guio a la sala de estar y los invitó a sentarse, por su parte colocaba al bebé en un moisés mientras le cantaba con meliflua voz una canción que ninguno de los presentes pudo distinguir debido al idioma en el que entonaba.

Aquella melodía acentuaba el ambiente hipnótico y analgésico del lugar. Tal vez fuera por sus grandes ventanales que permitían el libre paso de la luz natural, las inmaculadas paredes, el piso de caoba, los pintorescos sillones y su mesa central de cristal, el verdor de las plantas, o todo en conjunto, pero la confortabilidad que allí se sentía era impresionante.

—¿Chino? — se aventuró Artur cuando la mujer terminó su arrullo y el pequeño se encontró protegido en la cuna.

—Sí— confirmó Li — Imagino que adivinó— Artur asintió avergonzado— Todos lo hacen, la mayoría de las personas no distinguen entre Chino, Mandarín, Japonés o Coreano— confesó sin molestia, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de preguntas y confusiones, toda su vida se basaba en explicaciones y aclaraciones con respecto a su origen.

— ¿No pensará mudarse? — inquirió repentinamente cuando Kentin con un suave toque de zapato a zapato y un movimiento sutil de cabeza le señaló unas cajas ocultas tras uno de los sofás.

— Sí, recién tomé la decisión— confesó Li.

— ¿A doné irá? — indagó Delacroix.

— A Toronto — Lanzó la respuesta como si le obligasen a decirla.

— ¿Se irá del país? ¿Porqué dejar un lugar tan pacifico? Urbe-pueblo es algo radical — prosiguió interrogando el detective mientras guardaba la información en su medio calva cabeza.

— Mis padres viven allá y he conseguido un buen trabajo— aclaró.

— Aquí también lo tiene Señorita Li— interrumpió Kentin quien hasta el momento solo escudriñaba e hipotetizaba— Su nombre es conocido en el rubro de la decoración de interiores, tengo entendido que ha trabajado para grandes celebridades y magnates—

— En efecto, y no veo porque deba de interesarle— manifestó con impaciencia Li.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva radicando aquí señorita Li? — le increpó tan repentinamente Kentin que ella se irguió tensa y dejó de achuchar el moisés para resóndrele con hosquedad, aunque sin olvidar moderar el volumen de su voz.

—Nací aquí, desde siempre he tenido nacionalidad. Así que sí busca chantajearme con deportarme pierde su tiempo— alegó molesta.

Aquella respuesta coincidió con las especulaciones que Kentin creo en tornó a Li Conner. Efectivamente su inglés era innato, además sus costumbres no coincidían con la cultura oriental; no les pidió retirarse los zapatos y ella misma usaba zapatillas dentro del hogar y en un fino piso de caoba. Ello significaba que el matrimonio que mantuvo con Jade Conner no tuvo un fin burocrático, lo que dejaba dos opciones: interés monetario o sentimientos genuinos.

Satisfecho por sus deducciones, al joven no le interesó aclarar el porque del cuestionamiento que incordió a la mujer. No hizo amago por disculparse ni cuando Artur le dirigió una fulminante mirada. Por su parte Li tampoco permitió el espacio pues un bip-bip acompañado de un molesto vibrar intensificado por el material de la mesa cristalina ganó su atención.

— Tienen solo 5 minutos— Advirtió una vez que leyó el contenido— así que pregunten lo que necesiten y lárguense— dictaminó mientras respondía con un texto.

" _ **Mi hijo enfermó, tuve que esperar a que mi esposo llegara. Me disculpo por la demora, llegó en 10 minutos "**_ le escribió la demorada niñera que se encargaría de cuidar a su bebé mientras asistía a una última junta laboral. _**"De acuerdo"**_ le respondió lacónica. Miró la hora que amenazaba con causar demora en la importante cita del que planeaba sería su último y distinguido cliente. Regresó con evidente enfado el teléfono en el mismo sitió del que le cogió. Le frustraba la impuntualidad, con la madurez comprendió la importancia de esta, tanto de forma personal como para el resto de humanos. No quería que su reputación se menguara siquiera un atisbo, pero en aquel punto tampoco podía desprenderse así como así de su mayor tesoro, su hijo Jade Wang a quien concibió casi cuando su padre desapareció y quien con sus tres cortos meses de vida se convirtió en uno de los sucesos que más le fortaleció y le hizo crecer personalmente.

Despegarse de él le costaba, pero era necesario, debía de tomar la batuta por primera vez en su vida, al fin y al cobo no sería ni la última ni la primer madre soltera en el mundo. Contaba con el apoyo a distancia de sus padres, con la ayuda del matrimonio Smith, quienes se encargaban del aseo y mantenimiento de su hogar y en ocasiones de vigilar a su hijo. Les contrató por insistencia de Jade quien no pudo resistirse a la petición de aquella senil pareja pueblerina que buscaban afanosos trabajo. Ella se negó en primer momento, no le apetecía tener a un par de desconocidos rondando por su casa. Después de una acalorada discusión ella cedió, con la advertencia de un divorcio ante el primer robo, mal entendido o desaire de los Smith.

Con el tiempo les tomó aprecio, aquello nunca se lo confesó a su marido, prefería fingir indiferencia que lacerar su orgullo.

Cuando Jade desapareció estuvo a punto de correrlos, de quemar las plantas y borrar cualquier existencia de este, sin embargo el apoyo que ellos le mostraron le hicieron retractarse. Al final de cuentas Jade le volvió mejor persona, y ellos eran muestra tangible de su evolución.

De buena gana los Smith se habrían encarado de Wang aquel día, pero un accidente aquejó al señor Marthín Smith. Aquella mañana se disponía a cambiar un par de tejas de la casa, pero un descuido le hizo caer de la escalera. El suceso terminó con un hombro dislocado y el llamado a emergencias que trasladó al matrimonio a un hospital privado costeado por Li.

Ante tal catástrofe Li se vio obligada a llamar de improviso a una locataria de confianza que fungía habitualmente como niñera, sin embargo está le advirtió de un posible retraso debido a asuntos familiares, que ahora que ya conocía a la perfección no se atrevía a refutar, pues de a ver sido al revés ella ni siquiera abría accedido a cuidar un niño ajeno que no fuese el suyo…

— Li, necesito que tome asiento— pidió Artur mientras colocaba un una carpeta beige en la mesa cristalina e interrumpía sus pensares— Necesito mostrarle algo…—

Li obedeció hasta que el teléfono estuvo lejos de sus manos, se reclinó con elegancia y cruzo la pierna mientras centraba su atención en los hombres.

— Bien— arqueó una ceja y apretó sus manos con tal fuerza que su piel comenzó a perder pigmentación— Les escucho— susurró tras tragar saliva.

Li no pudo contener los nervios, sus ojos se desorbitaron y dejaron de parpadear, dejó de respirar y los labios perdieron la hidratación que su frente comenzó a supurar mediante pequeñas gotitas de sudor que no lograban ser lo suficientemente grandes como para rodar. Estaba a punto de llorar sin ser consciente de ello, no fue sí no hasta que Kentin le otorgó un pañuelo y escuchó un amable ofrecimiento _**" Si me dice dónde está la cocina puedo traerle un vaso de agua"**_ que reaccionó.

El mutismo le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que limitada verbalmente movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y recibió el pañuelo con temblor en las manos.

Kentin volvió a su sitio con el rostro más rígido que antes. Delacroix reconoció aquel gesto y actitud petulante que su pupilo mostró durante aquel caso. Se defendía, el joven se resguardaba, así era Kentin, tenía que mostrar su facha de burdo acero cuando algo le descolocaba aunque fuese ínfimamente, no obstante era capaz de mostrar vulnerabilidad, afabilidad, benevolencia en el momento justo, necesario.

— Encontramos a su esposo— Dijo Artur con suavidad.

—¿Qué? …¿Qué?...¿Qué? — preguntó Li incrédula dejando largos en intervalos entre los ¿Qué?, que fueron concluidos por el asentimiento y la mirada de Kentin — ¡Ho! ¡Por Dios! ¡No me digan qué!... — las lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos que se clavaron en la transparente mirada de Kentin.

Ya no fueron necesarias las palabras, las miradas de los detectives rebelaron la fatídica noticia. Li se lanzó a llorar con estruendo, sacó el dolor que guardó desde que Jade no cruzó la puerta otra vez. Se recriminó por haberle deseado la muerte a mitad de año cuando pensamientos de una fuga romántica extramatrimonial se cruzaron por su mente. No obstante, en aquel momento anheló, pidió, imploró que estuviese con otra, en un motel, en brazos ajenos, en el corazón de alguien más, pero vivo, sano, salvo.

El llanto frenético de Li despertó a su bebé que comenzó a berrear a todo pulmón, imploraba los mimos de su madre, deseaba su regazo calmo que era un fuerte anti tensión. Renegaba con desespero la ansiedad que en la habitación se sentía, renegaba de la desesperación que también le apuñalaba su pequeño pequeño y recién palpitante corazón como si fuesen sentires propios.

La madre no podía moverse, no podía dejar de llorar. Se llevó las manos a los odios en un intento exasperado de aislarse de su realidad. Artur se levantó y cogió al pequeño con suma delicadeza y con el cuidado necesario que le fue enseñado por sus dos hermanas cuando estas tuvieron hijos, se lo llevó a otra estancia y lo acarició como si fuese el hijo que nunca pudo tener. Kentin permaneció allí hincado, otorgando pañuelos y contemplando a la desdichada.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron? — fue lo primero que preguntó cuando por fin pudo decir algo.

— Apareció en la zona norte de los bosques Apalche—

— ¿Qué?... ¿Tan cerca?... — parloteó Li mientras recibía un conciso "Si" de Allen— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo?... — se fugaron sus fueron las palabras.

— Se calló de un precipicio y se fracturó el cráneo. Murió al instante, no sufrió—

" _ **No sufrió"**_ retumbó en su mente como un tónico consolador para la recién enterada viuda que permaneció ida por bastantes minutos con la mirada clavada en un librero donde varias masetas con begonias de distintos colores decoraban.

— A él le encantaban— señaló las flores de la planta— Decía que las begonias eran sus favoritas…— explicó sonriente hasta que la sucesión de información recibida turbó su expresión— No…no…no…— negó compulsiva y se abalanzó hacia Allen que con reflejos avilés atrapó sus manos y le detuvo— No, el no, él sabía…no, es imposible…— balbució sin sentido hasta que su voz se transformó en un gritos histéricos— ¡Lo mataron! ¡Lo mataron! — jaló el cuello de su camisa con violencia— ¡Escúchame! ¡Lo asesinaron! …— se dejó caer abatida.

Mientras el joven contemplaba a Li, unas llaves y unas inteligibles palabras se escucharon tras la puerta. Artur se asomó de entre la cocina y Kentin giró la cabeza expectante.

—Vaya retraso— se escuchó en forma de reprimenda una voz femenina.

—Mi hijo estaba enfermo— respondía otra mujer…

Geovanna Bennet arribó a la casa de su jefa Li. Descendió de su elegante Audi negro con elegancia, alisó su falda gris y caminó contoneando las cadera al son del gracioso tap -tap de sus plataformas negras. Se echó a la espalda su largo cabello excesivamente rizado tan característico.

Jugueteó con el juego de llaves que Li otorgó debido a los años de confianza y trabajo eficiente que le brindó los lujos que ahora disfrutaba. Se plató en la puerta y esperó altiva la llegada de una mujer pelirroja que casi alcanzaba los cuarenta años y que ha paso acelerado se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Tenía que haber llegado hace casi una hora— sermoneó con dureza. Geovanna no era una mujer que se condujera con rodeos, sus casi 30 años le enseñaron que la única manera de sobrevivir en una nación racista eran la dureza y sensatez. Era una afroamericana de clase media que tuvo el infortunio de vivir en la infancia agresiones debido a su origen étnico. Aquello le marcó de tal manera que su temple se endureció y su carácter se trastocó hasta el punto de convertirse en lo que más odiaba sin que pudiera darse cuenta.

—Lo sé, ya me disculpe con Li— se excusó Elvira, la mujer que desde su adolescencia se dio a conocer como la niñera "ideal", o por lo menos la mejor opción en aquel poblado alejado de la mano de Dios y olvidado por la urbanización.

—Es su niñera no su amiga— reprimió Geovanna— Remítase a realizar bien su trabajo — profirió petulante mientras introducía las llaves en la cerradura.

—Vaya retraso— repitió con voz elevada para que Li escuchase.

—Mi hijo estaba enfermo— explicó incordiada Elvira— Pero que sabrás tú de ser madre— espetó mientras contemplaba con ira a la casi treintañera y bien torneada mujer que creía que su belleza y útero le durarían por siempre.

—Llamar a una agencia es más seguro y efectivo— replicó con serenidad Geovanna mientras se dirigía a la sala— ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? — increpó agresivamente al encontrarse a Arthur como una barrera humana.

Alarmada de sobremanera por la presencia del intruso que además cargaba descaradamente al bebé de su jefa, retrocedió hasta posarse al lado de Elvira que de igual manera comenzaba a crear historia delictivas en su cabeza.

—Soy oficial de policía— se Adelantó Delacroix al ver la palidez en el rostro de amabas.

—¡Li!— clamó Geovanna sin permitir enseñar placa o dar explicación alguna. Empujó a Elvira y corrió a la estancia en donde encontró a su Jefa en un mar de lágrimas frente a un hombre joven que dedujo también era agente. —¿Qué ha pasado? — pidió respuesta

— Cancela mi cita Geovanna— dijo Li a la desconcertada secretaría que se quedó clavada con la mirada desorbitada y la tez pálida en el umbral de la sala— Cancela mi cita que Jade apareció—

No necesitó más explicación, el rostro de Li decía todo. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un _**"No puede ser",**_ por su parte Elvira se colocó a su lado y le sobó la espalada en una señal de apoyo incondicional.

—Supongo que no podré mudarme? ¿Verdad? — atinó a cuestionar a Kentin como una forma de quebrar el silencio sepulcral.

El detective le respondió con un sucinto _**"No"**_ que no percibió pues su mirada y pensar se hallaban pérdidas en la nada de su pared.

Aquella tardé Geovanna no llegó a casa, se dispuso a cuidar al hijo de Li y a suplir a la señora Madeline Smith a la par que la mantenía informada de la fatídica noticia.

Geovanna se convirtió en la guía de la catártica Li, quien en un trance debido al shock perdió la capacidad de conducirse sola y realizar cualquier insignificante actividad. También llamó a los progenitores de su jefa para informarles de lo ocurrido y de lo imprescindible de su presencia. Pasó por alto la jerarquía de su jefa con tal atrevimiento, sabía que se llevaría una reprimenda, pero era necesario para su salud emocional. Le gustase o no, Li no tenía capacidad de decisión ni de segregación.

* * *

La investigación se puso en marcha. Los padres de Jade radicados en Texas fueron informados por la no tan apreciada Li mediante una llamada telefónica.

Le afligía no poder avisarles de una manera más personal, pues aunque jamás congeniaron, ellos siempre se mostraron ecuánimes en torno a su matrimonio. Incluso le ofrecieron ayuda cuando se enteraron de su embarazo.

Roger y Lilia Conner viajaron junto con su hijo menor Steve a California de inmediato, avisaron a la escuela de su hijo y a sus respectivos trabajos. Tomaron el primer vuelo que pudieron. Solo dejaron a Kenia su hija mayor atrás, ella prometió alcanzarlos después, tenía que dejar preparado su hogar y encontrar una niñera fiable de tiempo completo que cuidase debidamente a sus hijos mientras su esposo laboraba.

Los Conner se sentían incrédulos, vacíos, nerviosos, angustiados. Querían escuchar que las muestras de ADN eran erradas, que un mal protocolo ocasionó una confusión. Tenían la esperanza de que Jade les llamase y les confesase una huida o algo por el estilo.

Desde su desaparición siempre vivieron con una zozobra latente y permanente, con una angustia que les corroía lentamente. Algunas veces se imaginaban lo peor, otras veces se contentaban creyendo que Jade se había marchado en busca de la chica con la que vivió una tórrida infidelidad que casi acabó con su matrimonio. Nunca le conocieron, solo escucharon de ella cuando Jade apareció en su casa con una maleta y porte muy diferente a la extravagancia con la que siempre se condujo. Se cortó el cabello y dejó que su rubio natural reemplazara al tinte verde, también ensombreció su guardarropa y se convirtió en el prototipo de oficinista Estadounidense.

Se quedó poco más de dos meses en casa de sus padres, encerrado en la que una vez fue su habitación, arrepentido por fallar a la mujer que amaba y desesperado por no obtener su perdón. Aquel estado lamentable que tenía aprensado a Jade conmovió a su madre, quien haciendo a un lado sus sentires viajo hasta California para ver a Li y convencerle de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad a su hijo.

Pese a la reticencia de Li, esta al final aceptó y entre terapia de pareja y medio año de distanciamiento permitió que jade volviese a casa. Tres meses después esta se embarazó creyendo que aquello volvería a ser una familia feliz.

Era una jugada muy sucia la que les propinó el destino, pues cuando las familias comenzaban a armonizarse, este les arremetió soberado golpe con la inexplicable desaparición de Jade.

Tal vez era egoísta, pero para los Conner que Jade se hubiese fugado era un ferviente anhelo que se destrozó cuando la comparación de su ADN para con el del cadáver resultó positiva. No cabía duda, Jade estaba muerto.

–Mi hijo merece una digna sepultura– lloriqueaba la madre junto a su familia que ocultaba su dolor para que esta no se terminase de romper.

–Es imposible– explicaba Li mientras le ofrecía un poco de Té– No devolverán el cadáver hasta que acabe la investigación–

–Mi hijo no era tan idiota, algo le hicieron– carraspeaba el padre con la mirada encolerizada.

–Lo sé– sentenció Li ganándose la mirada de los presentes, incluida la de sus padres que al otro extremo de la sala se encargaban del cuidado de su nieto –No descansaré hasta saber que sucedió realmente–

La tención incrementó desmesuradamente y la mujer comenzó a colapsar mentalmente. Geovanna dudaba entre llamar una ambulancia o correr a buscar un tranquilizante, su esposo aterrado temía que un infarto le arrebatara también a su esposa, sus hijos se encargaron de brindarle aire con abanicos improvisados y los señores Smith se ofrecieron a ir en busca de un vecino que ejercía la carrera de medicina.

–No hace falta– se adelantó Mei la madre de Li a la acción del señor Smith– Yo me encargo, usted vaya a ayudar a su esposa a la cocina– le ordenó con amabilidad a la empleada.

Levantó a su nieto con cariño maternal y le tendió el vacío biberón a su esposo, con suave andar se dirigió hasta la casi colapsada mujer y se hincó con imperceptible dificultad ante ella.

–Sujételo– ofreció a su adormilado nieto cuando estuvo a una altura adecuada– él la necesita– le ayudó a colocarlo entre sus brazos para alivio de Li que temió que la endeble mujer le dejase caer– Usted será la encargada de transmitirle las memorias de su Linaje, quien mejor que una madre para honrar la memoria de hijo– le susurró parsimoniosa y con una expresión tan serena que está logró dominar sus nervios.

Era lamentable que Jade no presenciara tal unión en vida, al menos su muerte sembró algunas dichas, por lo menos su partida dejaría el inicio de una reconciliación y una nueva vida…

* * *

Una semana después Li quedó en soledad cuando la familia de Jade regresó a california y sus padres por petición de ella retornaron a California.

–Necesito estar sola, vivir mi duelo– explicó.

Bastante reacios Mei y Wang abandonaron a su hija con la premisa de que les llamase diario y les permitiese regresar dentro de un mes para ayudarle. Se quedaban intranquilos, sobre todo porque Li insistió en descansar a su amiga la secretaria y al matrimonio Smith.

–Necesito estar sola con mi hijo– repitió incordiada ante la preocupación de sus padres– será por poco tiempo, Charlotte me ofreció vacaciones en San Francisco o vivir con ella cuando se mude a Washington, y estoy pensando quedarme un par de meses en lo que me fortalezco– confesó para aminorar el desasosiego de sus progenitores quien al escuchar aquel conocido nombre redujeron su incertidumbre.

–¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? – increpó con agobio su madre quien consideraba que su delicada hija no debía hallarse en total soledad.

–Imparte unos talleres de manejo del estrés en una transnacional de San Francisco. Regresa en una semana– Explicó.

Charlotte sería la única excepción, ella era la única a la que necesitaba cerca en tan difícil situación. Ella era su mejor y más fiel amiga, le conocía desde la infancia y pese a las visitudes de la vida siempre se mantuvo al pie del cañón junto a ella. Eran muy afines, conocían todas sus caras, todas sus facetas, sus peores y mejores decisiones. Siempre tenía el consejo exacto, la palabra ideal. Necesitaba un apoyo sincero y sensato como el de ella.

Decidió aceptar a medias una de las tantas propuestas que Charlotte le ofreció. Esta consistía en invitarle a San Francisco (con viaje redondo y gastos incluidos pagados), en donde radicaba provisionalmente mientras impartía unos talleres de motivación laboral, control y manejo emocional y cómo lidiar con el estrés en la época actual. Aceptaría su convivencia, más no viajaría hasta dicha ciudad. Le era más asequible invitarla a su casa, donde encontraría confort, naturaleza, tranquilidad y remembranza de los viejos tiempos. Aquellos buenos tiempos en los que ellas pasaban noches enteras en vela riendo de superficialidades, trivialidades cómicas, amores y sueños, donde los problemas se quedaban detrás de la puerta, donde nada parecía imposible y las ansiedades nos trastocaban sus vidas.

La vería dentro de una semana cuando sus obligaciones laborales hubiesen terminado, la recogería en el Aeropuerto, pasarían a realizar compras pertinentes y regresarían a casa a ponerse al día, a compartir penas y alegrías. Compartirían tiempo con su hijo, que buena falta le hacía a ella, pues sería la futura madrina.

Construía castillos en el aire de las próximas vacaciones, de futuros planes como una manera de negar la realidad, de ignorar lo que sentía mientras discutía con s madre sobre su salud mental cuando el golpeteó de la aldaba que le arrancó con brsquedad de la ensoñación propia de la fantasía. Ello fue el pretexto implorado que Li obtuvo para desafanarse de la llamada telefónica con la promesa de telefonear nuevamente cuando esta se desocupase.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta contemplando a Kentin, con la expresión casi indescifrable, de la que se lograba asomar apatía, frustración, tristeza, abatimiento.

–¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Kentin al no obtener algún saludo o tipo de movimiento.

Li se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, resignada, no le quedaba más que dejarle entrar, no quería problemas legales, era lo que menos necesitaba, suficiente tenía ya con sus penurias, con el inicio de un duelo.

–¿Quiere café? O ¿té? – ofreció Li para sorpresa del detective. Por un momento creyó que olvidó como hablar, además la prepotencia con que la conoció desapareció, era como lidiar con alguien diferente –¿Quizás agua? – insistió al percibir una posible negativa de su visita.

–Café de favor– aceptó a sabiendas de que alteraría su gastritis.

Al recibir respuesta Li huyó con un pretexto servicial. Le dejó esperando en aquella llamativa sala, junto al moisés que cobijaba al niño. Se asomó para ver a la criatura plácidamente dormida que chorreaba baba y aún tenía los característicos rasgos de un recién nacido, no obstante alcanzaban a percibirse cierta fisionomía asitaica, sobretodo en los ojos que no eran más que dos pequeñas ranuras.

Dejó en paz la cuna, no quería ser el responsable de perturbar aquella onírica infantilidad. Se interesó en la estancia que percibió diferente; las paredes blancas ahora presumían cuadros familiares, en uno de ellos aparecía Jade junto con Li, se percibía radiante y feliz, desde su plena sonrisa, hasta el colorido estilo de cabellera e indumentaria. De igual manera las cajas de cartón que se hallaban tras el sillón ahora ya no estaban, probablemente parte de su contenido se hallaba vertido en aquella estancia que ahora tenía más objetos decorativos. Del lado izquierdo del sillón que daba con una esquina se encontraba una caja medio abierta, en ella se encontraban unos cuantos libros y objetos envueltos en periódico tan meticulosamente que perdían su forma original.

—¿Pensaba mudarse? — curioseó Kentin en cuanto Li se asomó con una charola en la que tenía un par de tazas y canapés.

—Lo contrarío— explicó mientras servía— He estado reflexionando, si lo hago dejaría lo que mi marido y yo construimos juntos— señaló las bien cuidadas plantas— Él le dedicó mucho tiempo a esto, aquí se quedó una parte de él, no podría soltarlo— Li contempló a su primogénito y le cobijó , el frío otoñal empezaba a impregnar el ambiente, lo último que deseaba era que le aquejara un resfriado, además no quería que se despertase, bastante lata le dio la noche anterior— Creo que aquí conocerá más de su padre, mire el lugar, es como si hubiese dejado plasmada su alma—

Kentin observó con descaro el lugar, escrutó hasta el más mínimo detalle, escaneó con la mirada las fotos por enésima vez, al final le recordaron su cometido y una pregunta que le surgió cuando recién tuvo el expediente del occiso y pudo ver las fotos que su vida llevó.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? — interrogó mientras colocaba en la mesa la única foto con Jade sobrio y con una vestimenta que se podría catalogar como normal.

La expresión de Li se perturbó, abrió los ojos, apenas rozó la foto con la yema de sus delgados dedos, parecía que le mostraba algo grotesco y no un llano papel fotográfico.

—Malas influencias— espetó mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños hasta un punto doloroso que era imperceptible por la evidente ira que le recorría.

—¿Qué tan malas? ¿Tan malas cómo para dañarle? —

—Tal vez— se encogió de hombros Li, quien evidenciaba su renuencia a hablar del tema— Era una loca controladora—

—¿Quién era ella? — le ametralló incesante el detective que paciente y atento escuchaba su discurso.

—Su amante— masculló molesta, nerviosa al percatarse de su descuido. Le sorprendió como su lengua soltaba aquella vergonzosa información.

—¿Quién era ella? ¿repitió Kentin en busca de algo conciso que le permitiese encontrar la punta de la madeja —¿ Cómo se llamaba? —

—No lo sé, solo la vi una vez, cuando los descubrí— Los recuerdo dolorosos fluyeron en su mente, la sensación de traición se avivó como llamaradas que son alimentadas con gasolina— Nunca quiso decirme algo de ella, además ella huyó en cuanto los enfrenté en la calle—

—¿Cómo era ella? —

—Rubia, delgada, no media más de uno sesenta. Su aspecto era infantil, no podría haber calculado su edad con exactitud, pero no aparentaba más de veinte años—

—Ella le conocía—

—No, yo la alerté. La abofeteé en cuanto los alcancé—…

Kentin no obtuvo más que una patética telenovela, pero nada que pudiese servir para el caso. A tal paso su muerte quedaría como un típico accidente y se verían obligados a darlo por sentado. La carga laboral era basta, sus supervisores no permitirían que perdieran tiempo y recursos en hipótesis nulas o inexplicables.

Artur tampoco encontró nada, con quienes habló lo refirieron como alguien atento, amable y servicial, un amante de las plantas y un respetable ecologista que no caía en un radicalismo que le hubiese podido causar conflictos. No se encontraron deudas, vicios ocultos, aprietos legales escondidos, problemas con alguien, una vida secreta o alguna situación que le pudiese haberle colocado en peligro. Lo más significativo era la amante misteriosa de la que no se obtuvo información, al parecer nadie sabía nada, ni colegas, ni familiares, amigos cercanos o sus cuentas de redes sociales que fueron escrutadas desde su computadora y teléfono celulares proporcionados por Li. Aquella mujer parecía ser un mero invento o alucinación colectiva.

Sin más testigos decidieron regresar a donde recién comenzó a laborar como maestro de universidad, interrogaron a profesores, directivos, intendentes y alumnos, pero nadie portó algo útil concerniente a la vida que llevaba Jade o de la misteriosa mujer.

Nada, nadie recopiló nada. Ni kentin ni Artur podían vislumbrar algo claro o hallar un indicio. Comenzaban a dudar en sus intuición, en su habilidad deductiva cuando una llamada reavivó la marcha, aunque no de la forma que habrían esperado.

Kentin se plantó en la puerta de Li, una especie de molesta tristeza le perturbaba. Malhumorado reimprimió su sentir y empujó con suavidad, la puerta. Revisó la cerradura, que estaba destrozada.

—¿Quién fue? — se dirigió a un uniformado que se encontraba custodiando la entrada y alejando a los curiosos vecinos.

—Los servicios de emergencia y el vecino— explicó señalando la casa continua— Tuvieron que romper la cerradura—

—Comprendo. .. — miró detrás del hombro de su compañero y observó a otro uniformado conversar con un par de hombres de mediana edad— ¿Son ellos? —

—Si— afirmó el policía.

Sin obtener algo más útil, agradeció el meditabundo castaño.

Caminó por el pasillo principal en silencio, observando cada detalle, cada escaza mota de polvo. No había algo fuera de lugar, todo estaba como cuando vio con vida a Li por ultima vez. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras al escuchar pasos en la planta alta, aguardó a que quien o quienes estuviesen rondando arriba bajaran.

El berrido de un bebé anunció el descenso de una trabajadora social, cuyo semblante maduro y rígido era incrementado por el estridente chillido del menor . La mujer de unos cincuenta años y cabellera cubierta en su mayoría por canas, malarabeaba increíblemente con el niño y sus altos tacones negros. Con su mano izquierda se aferraba al pasamanos y con la derecha sostenía al menor. Por su parte Artur la escoltaba con una enorme petaca y una cámara fotográfica. Ambos usaban cubrebocas y gantes de látex, lo cual incrementaba el peligroso el descenso debido a la consistencia lisa y plástica de los últimos.

Kentin se ofreció a cargar al bebé para que la mujer pudiese llegar a piso firme sin dificultad.

—Me contactaré con sus familiares más cercanos— avisó antes de marcharse con el infante y la petaca repleta de formula láctea, biberones , juguetes, cobertores y pañales. Ella nunca tuvo instinto maternal ni hijos, no sabía que requeriría ni en que dosis, cuando arribara al centro para protección de menores se lo enjaretaría a las enfermeras.

En canto se marchó la dura mujer Artur le pidió a Kentin que lo siguiese hasta el sótano, en donde el cuerpo de Li fue encontrado colgado de una viga.

—Aparente suicidio— informó el detective a su pupilo— El piso de arriba se encuentra tan impecable como el resto de la casa— Dejó una nota— extendió una hoja cuadriculada que relucía un escueto _**"Lo siento, es demasiado"**_ que se hallaba cubierta con una bolsa ziploc.

—¿Cómo la encontraron? — preguntó Kentin mientras clavaba su mirada en la evidencia.

—El vecino. Dice que salió a correr a la manzana y que escuchó llorar al niño. Le pareció extraño que nunca se detuviese, pensó que estaba enfermo y que tal vez la madre necesitase ayuda. Tocó para ofrecer sus servicios pero nadie le abrió—

—¿Servicios? — le miró confundido el muchacho.

—Es doctor— ¡ha! Respondió Kentin mientras daba pauta a su compañero para que continuase— Entonces sospechó y llamó al 911—

Cuando llegaron al sótano el cuerpo de Li estaba postrado en una camilla, junto a él dos peritos cubiertos estérilmente recolectaban evidencia y enumeraban los indicios. Marcaban desde la improvisada cuerda hecha de corbatas que se ataban a la biga, el banquillo tirado en el que Li subió para alanzar altura suficiente y fotografiaban cada recoveco de aquella estancia.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Kentin para tenderles el resto del uniforme, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era una mujer. La saludó y la siguió hasta el cadáver, junto con Delacroix que se abalanzó sobre el nudo de la cuerda.

—Está muy bien hecho— afirmó extrañado— Sabía lo que hacía— concluyó con duda.

—¿Y su computadora y móvil? — se adelantó Kentin.

— Ya fue enviado al laboratorio de informática— aclaró el segundo perito— Fue una ahorcadura completa— dijo el perito mientras señalaba el mallugado cuello de la occisa.

—El rigor del cuerpo indica que murió en la madrugada— explicó la mujer— No hay marcas defensivas—

Al decir aquello Kentin se inclinó para revisar el impecable manicure de Li. Cogió su rígida mano, revisó debajo de las impecables uñas que no mostraban ni atisbo de mugre.

—¿Y su hijo? — Preguntó sombrío. Rebuscaba en su cabeza aquel día, la notó normal, dolorida, pero fuerte, no actuaba como alguien que quería suicidarse. Le habló de su hijo, de sus planes con él. Quería quedarse en aquella casa y continuar con su negocio, sin embargo le avisó de un viaje a San Francisco.

"—Visitaré a una vieja y gran amiga. Nos conocemos desde que entramos a preescolar, vivíamos en el mismo pueblo— le dijo mientras le tendía su tarjeta: **"Charlotte Mcallen…Psicóloga clínica" …** — Es el que dice número particular, allí me puede localizar—…

Pensaba a futuro, no mostraba una profunda desesperanza, su semblante era lozano, aliñado, su higiene personal era impecable. No mostraba signos de una peligrosa depresión. Se le veía triste, sí, pero nada fuera de lo normal, vivía un duelo, era obvio que se le encontraría decaída.

—El niño estaba en la cuna, sucio y hambriento— informó Artur— Hablando de, tengo que mostrarte algo arriba—

Le arrastró a la segunda planta que efectivamente resplandecía, no había nada fuera de su sitio o roto. Pareciese que ninguna desgracia se suscitó, pereciese que la calma y felicidad reinasen.

—¿Raro no? — dijo Kentin cuando entraron al cuarto del bebé. Un lugar bien iluminado atestado de juguetes, decoración y plantas en un elegante patrón.

Delacrox asintió — Hizo las compras de la semana— agregó— Encontré el ticket en la basura, además de una alacena y refrigerador atiborrados de productos orgánicos— se inclinó ante un oso de felpa que aún se hallaba en su empaque original de llamativo cartón— lo compró ayer— informó mientras le tendía el arrugado ticket protegido en una hermética bolsa de plástico al joven— Quería a su hijo, apenas ayer le dio un costoso juguete...Kentin, se lo que ronda en tu cabeza y te confirmo mis sospechas y te digo que no tienes culpa en algo aunque estemos errados—

El aludido permaneció en silencio. Se cruzó de brazos y endureció su rostro, no era momento de cavilaciones, el nunca dudaba, aprendió desde muy joven a que las dudas llevaban irremediablemente al fracaso. Lo que sucedió con Li no fue su culpa, aún en el improbable caso de suicidio sus manos estaban limpias al igual que su conciencia.

—No tenemos nada— rompió el silencio después de un tiempo— La evidencia física está en nuestra contra. Solo tenemos el tiempo entre cada muerte y a la amante—

—Sin embargo parecen coincidencias, no tenemos nada para partir— agregó frustrado Delacroix— Ya nos hemos topado con estos casos, el cliché del suicidio por amor no será tan fácilmente descartable—

—Ya encontraremos algo— añadió Kentin con un intento con su habitual seriedad en un intento de levantar los ánimos— Más nos vale encontrar algo— finalizó en un susurró que apenas logró escuchar su interlocutor. Un susurró que Delacroix interpretó certeramente como sigilosa frustración, un susurró tan ahogado como los últimos latidos del corazón de Li, un susurro casi tan abatido como los pulmones de la madre segundos antes de que se detuvieran para siempre.

* * *

 **Respondiendo:**

 **Hola** MinukiChan, pues gracias por tus palabras, me gustaría seguirte leyendo hasta el final de este proyecto. Con respecto al episodio anterior, pues creo que era necesario, ya que la vida así es, no es blanca ni negra, depende mucho incluso de la percepción de cada persona y de su experiencia de vida. Los tintes rosas son necesarios aquí, habrá más, al igual que la ambigüedad de la que te hablo, que es algo que quiera plasmar. Bueno, igual parece que acertaste y todo volvió a pintar mal para estos singulares personajes. Al paso que voy me voy a quedar sin protagonistas XD, saludos.


End file.
